


Shattered Glass, Burning Sand

by ThePlatinumLotus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bending (Avatar), Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spiritual encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatinumLotus/pseuds/ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle against Kuvira, Korra and the others make a horrible discovery to who's really behind the growing power of the Earth Empire. Old enemies are returning, but while one is coming to finish what he started, the other may be the key to prevent a second coming of a war against all the nations. An innocent's life is on the line, but can Korra and the others find out the truth before it's too late?
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Unalaq, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know this comes as a bit of a surprise but I had to rewrite my fic ‘Shattered like Glass’, but while I’m changing the plot around, what’s been going on so far in that old one is still happening in this one. The circumstances are a bit different, but either way, it’s still happening. 
> 
> I also got the idea of mixing in a little comeback of the Red Lotus; you’ll have to read along to find out what and how 😉.
> 
> I don’t own Legend of Korra, and I thank my friends on Discord and my husband for helping me bring this story back to life.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Three years before:

No matter how many times she thought it over, none of it made any sense. How? How had she fallen into this? No, how did she not see it coming? How could she have seen it coming? Her own comrades, turning on her and selling her to…to some odd stranger? Who it was she didn’t know, only that after she was beaten, bound, blindfolded, and gagged, they carried her away to a place that smelled heavily of beach sand, beach sand and blood she couldn’t explain it. 

It was also very warm, nearly humid, but when she was taken into this room the air suddenly felt cold, it almost made her head spin.

She remembered being carried in some strong arms, tight and nearly suffocating her, and then suddenly…lifting her through the air. She had struggled to get loose, but it was useless, and she remembered a voice in her ear, whispering the word ‘sleep’, and all went black. Now here she was, chained to a wooden bed by platinum chains her wrists on either side of her head, her ankles chained too, still gagged and blindfolded. Her armor was gone, she still had on her clothes but without the metal a part of her felt so vulnerable. 

“Mmph!” she heard someone enter the room and shook to get her limbs free but couldn’t. The person who entered laughed lowly, mockingly, and placed their own hand under her chin. 

“You may be a great metal bender my dear, but even you can’t bend platinum.” It was a man; his thumb brushed against her chin and his fingers stroked her jawline, if her mouth were free she would gladly bite it off. All she could do was flinch her face away, but it only made him laugh again. 

‘Don’t touch me you filth.’ She wanted to scream at him. 

“Don’t turn away from me darling, it’s not polite.” Polite? He wanted polite?!

“MMMPH!” she struggled again, until she felt a hand grab at her right arm and hold it down. 

“If you keep this up you’re going to bruise your wrists, and skin as flawless as yours shouldn’t be marked up too much. Wouldn’t you agree?” her heart beat rapidly in her chest, his hand moved from her arm slowly to her shoulder and towards her chest. 

‘His hands, oh spirits…’ her stomach dropped, the way he touched her made her skin crawl. His hands both went down her waist and to her legs, squeezing her thighs and calves tight enough to keep her from kicking. 

“You have such strong muscles; I see now they weren’t exaggerating when they told me how fit you were. A strong, athletic build, a bit masculine, but still…such exquisite earth nation beauty.” 

‘Who is this man? What does he want with me?’ fear creeped slowly in the pit of her belly, why did they give her to him? What had they said about her? 

“You’re incredibly attractive, it almost astounds me that you’re untouched; and I will see to it no other will have you.” Her blood went ice cold, she wanted the ground to reach up and swallow her whole. 

‘Stop…’ she wanted to say, no thanks to the gag. The urge to vomit was high, but she swallowed hard to keep it down. 

“You will be especially useful to my plans, and rest assured I will see to it you are properly cared for. I know this is all very strange to you now, but in time you will adjust.” Before anything else could happen the blindfold was removed, and she found herself staring into a pair of lusting pale blue eyes. 

“Mmm…” she let out a tiny whimper and received a smirk in return. 

“I’m going to fix your chains, don’t fight or you’ll regret it.” She wanted nothing more than to slug him across the jaw, and she would. 

‘I won’t let him touch me…’ Her shackles were removed from the bed posts, but her wrists were chained behind her back and her ankles just enough to walk. He put her in a seated position and she got a quick look around the room; it was bare mostly, a simple dresser, the bed, and a nightstand with one candle. No windows and only one door, one way in and out of the room; the man stood before her and stared, and it didn’t take a genius to see what he wanted.

“It’s nice to finally meet you captain, welcome you to your new home.” He removed her gag, and she spat at him. 

“Pervert…” she snarled, but he wiped the spittle from his cheek. 

“You’re a spiteful young woman, but that’ll change soon enough.” He looked down, and then his hand flew across her cheek; she fell back onto the bed, and he towered over her. 

“Get off me…let me go!” she struggled under his weight, but he easily overpowered her. 

“Stay still, or I’ll do more than hit you.” His hand moved between her legs and she went stone still. He pressed against her covered entrance, her breathing quickened as he bent towards her neck and kissed the skin under her jaw and licked up to her ear. “You taste good, yes I think you’ll do just nicely.” 

“Stop…” he didn’t, and she fought to move away. His hand rubbed against her again, and she turned her head away; she squirmed as he kept his ministrations up, her body was starting to fall into it. He kept it up, and she couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her lips, and the man chuckled in her ear. 

“Easily quelled by a man’s touch, just like any other woman.” She turned back and glared at his smug face. 

“I’m not any other woman, I’ll kill you!” he laughed again. 

“Kill me? Someone else already tried that, and they failed. This is your home now, and while you may think you’ll gain an advantage over me, I have the upper hand here.”

“We’ll see about that…” that earned another smack to her face. 

“You had best quell that tongue of yours captain, I know you were raised in some manners of etiquette.” She glared again, and he hit her again this time cutting her lip. She’d been in worse fights, when he grabbed at her chin she spat blood at him and went to bite at his hand.

“AAGH!” she got his finger, but it angered him further as his hand turned into a fist. “Alright, you want to keep fighting, you got it.” His fist pulled back and punched her hard, and continued to hit her face, but she didn’t scream. She kept trying to shake him off, but his weight was strong on her; her fear increased when he started to tear open her shirt. 

“No! GET OFF!!” he tore off her clothes, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments until he ripped them off too. “GET OFF ME!” he held her down by her shoulders and sank his teeth into her shoulder. She held her screams back as she felt him draw blood, then he stopped and went down to her breast. 

“You shouldn’t have made me angry captain, now you must face the consequences.” He bit down hard on her tender flesh, and she let out the scream that time.  
She didn’t beg, but she kept trying to kick at him until he pinned her legs and left more marks on her stomach, her sides, and both legs. Each bite felt worse, stung almost like salt in a wound; when he looked up his lips were covered in her blood. Her lips were swollen, her face bruised to where she could feel blood running down both sides of her head, her eyes were swelling shut, but she got a good look at the evil glint in his. 

“Bastard…” one word alone was painful to say; every inch of her body hurt, she’d had some hard fights in her life but this was ranking in the top ten. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you darling, but you gave me no choice. I’d hate to do it again, so just accept your fate.” He stood up and wiped his mouth, and his eyes followed each bite mark right up to her neck. She saw him walk around the bed and heard the creak of the door. 

“You won’t…” she struggled to speak. “You won’t keep me here forever…” 

“You think you can escape, well you’re more than welcome to try.” 

“Someone will come looking for me…” he turned back to her. 

“I don’t think they will, and even if they did they’ll never find you here.” He laughed again, and she felt her consciousness failing to stay awake. 

“Who…” she coughed a bit. “Who are you?” his eyes narrowed slightly and his smirk grew. Her heartbeat sped up tenfold again, this man was dangerous, it was clear as day. 

“I am Unalaq, and you belong to me now .” Those were the last words she heard before darkness overcame her. 

Present time, Spirit World: 

Korra’s mind couldn’t comprehend what happened, she just couldn’t understand or make sense of it. She stood there looking at the unconscious body before her, completely stunned and unable to move. How could it be? What happened to her? No…who was she? All sorts of questions ran through her mind as she began to recall the events moments beforehand.

Flashback: 

Korra’s entire body ached as she held onto the semi-unconscious body of Kuvira, dragging them both out of the rubble from the empire’s giant mecha suit. Her friends had done well, Hiroshi sacrificing himself to cut a hole big enough for them to get in, Lin, Su, Mako and Bolin taking the machine apart from the inside, and Korra fought off Kuvira just enough until the entire thing fell to pieces. 

She carefully laid Kuvira on the ground, seeing her completely exhausted from the fight. Kuvira breathed in and out a few times, but she was still strong. This wasn’t a total shock, this woman had taken on the task of rebuilding an entire nation on her own when Korra was gone, and even a pile of rubble couldn’t pin her down. 

“It’s over call off your army and surrender to President Raiko, and then you’re…” Korra was cut off as Kuvira bent a giant brick her way, knocking her back several feet. Korra turned over, spotting the dictator moving away, holding her side or no…her ribs. 

“Stop!” she called out, but she kept on going. The avatar stood up fast, following her as she went deeper and deeper into the vines. “Kuvira, give up!” The woman had vanished just a minute, Korra had to find her quickly before things got worse. 

‘Come on, she can’t keep going like this…’ 

“Please stop this madness Kuvira, it has to end!” she looked around, but still no sign of her. 

“If you really want to end it then come and get me!” Korra ran towards the direction of her voice but stopped when she was suddenly face to face with the suit’s discarding spirit cannon, and Kuvira at the controls. “Now it’s over!” 

“DON’T!!” Korra tried, but the switch was pulled and the cannon came to life. Korra barely dodged the ray, but it kept firing at her, and then…the vines began to glow around them. The longer the beam was on, the brighter the forest became. 

“It’s over Avatar! My victory is in my grasp!” Kuvira cackled at her, but Korra didn’t give her the satisfaction. Before she could retort however, the cannon began spinning out of control and firing at everything around them. 

“SHUT IT DOWN!! NOW!” Kuvira glared at her with such hatred Korra almost flinched. 

“NEVER!!” she screamed until the cannon suddenly shifted and knocked her off. She rolled onto the ground and gasped as the beam started coming towards her; Korra jumped in front and went into the avatar state, but just as she went to deflect the ray a sharp pain suddenly hit her lower left side, and a small beam of light flew past her before all went black. 

How long she’d been unconscious she didn’t know, only that when she came to both herself and Kuvira were being levitated down, her surrounded by blue light, and Kuvira by a dark purple light. They were on the ground in just seconds, and Kuvira fell into Korra’s arms; when she regained consciousness she tried to run, and almost succeeded until she took a good look around. 

“What…what is this? Are we dead?” she looked again, and then back to Korra. “You…you were supposed to die! And you brought us here!” 

“No, we’re still alive but we’re in the spirit world.” Korra held her hands out to try and placate the woman, but Kuvira kept up her glare. “All the energy from your weapon somehow opened a new spirit portal and brought us here…” 

“So what? You thought you could play hero by saving the big bad dictator Avatar? Well too bad…” Kuvira suddenly bent the metal on her arms, forming them into sharp blades before getting a good aim at Korra. 

“Stop! You’re in no shape to fight anymore, Kuvira just give up already!” Korra got into a defensive stance as the metal was thrown at her, dodging as much as she could but her body was exhausted, she wasn’t sure how long she could keep it up. 

“I won’t give up!” the general staggered as she tried to earthbend at her. “I’ve fought too long and hard to surrender now! My army will fight beside me, and no one will stand in my way!” 

“What’re you talking about?” Korra dodged another boulder, but she noticed Kuvira slowed her pace, her body was shaking. She also noticed a wound on her side, bleeding heavily but the general didn’t seem to notice. “Kuvira stop! You’re injured!” she pointed at the wound, but Kuvira only laughed.

“It doesn’t hurt Avatar, you should be more concerned about yourself!” Korra barely dodged another metal sheet that cut her cheek, but she took the opportunity to punch Kuvira in the solar plexus. It was only enough to knock the wind out of her, but when Korra felt something crunch under her knuckles she pulled back. “NO!” Kuvira’s face turned horror-stricken, her hands flying to the spot Korra struck and began to hastily undo the front. 

“Kuvira what…?” she watched as Kuvira suddenly pulled out a necklace and stared at what appeared to be a broken charm attacked to a black woven string. 

“NO! What’ve you done?!” she screamed in terror as the charm in hand started to glow, and then crackled in red and purple sparks. “My power!” 

“Power…?” Korra stood and prepped herself for another fight, but she froze as a light surrounded Kuvira’s body, and to her own shock, her face began to change.  
Kuvira’s face shifted as if being covered by an illusion, her face became thinner and more pointed, her eyes darkened from green to dark brown, and her hair, it shortened to her ears turning black from dark brown and the beauty mark vanished from her cheek. Korra stared at the woman before her, watching as the rest her thinned out in the uniform, and more wounds began to appear with blood seeping through the material. 

“Whoa there!” Korra bent the ground underneath, but it only made her stumble slightly and forced her to drop the necklace. 

“Stay back…” the woman tried to sound fierce but her voice faltered, tired. Korra carefully walked towards the woman, seeing her about to collapse she ran and caught her before she hit the ground. 

“Uurrgghh…” the woman struggled but was too weak to fight as the blood loss started taking effect. 

“What…what’s going on? Who are you?” Korra was so stunned she felt her entire blood run cold when the wounded woman leaned up and whispered the words that shook her to the core. 

“Hail the Red Lotus.” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she was out like a light. 

End flashback.

Korra had been staring at her for several moments, still unable to figure this out. One, this wasn’t Kuvira, two, she had some odd broken necklace that still had small traces of dark spirit energy, and three, she was part of the Red Lotus? She was obviously Earth Nation, and a fighter, but who was she? Where did she come from? Korra shook her head, she could ask questions later but for now she needed to get back to the human world. This woman needed some serious healing, and it wouldn’t do her any good if she ended up dead. 

‘Let’s go.’ Korra was mindful of the woman’s wounds, but as she lifted her she quickly stashed the broken necklace in her pants pocket and then headed towards the spirit portal. The light was bright going through, but as she reached the other side she got a clear view of her friends, the police, the airbenders, and several of Kuvira’s soldiers. 

“Korra! You’re alright!” Bolin was the first to reach her, but he stopped when he saw the bloody woman she held. “Is that…?” he leaned in closer and his eyes widened. “That’s not…!” 

“No, it isn’t.” Su and Lin raced forward, but Su’s eyes went wider than Bolin’s when she saw the face. 

“Korra…what’s…where’s…” 

“Korra are you alright? What happ…” Asami stopped when she saw Korra lay down the body. Everyone’s eyes had the exact same expression, shock and disbelief, all Korra could do was stare. No one moved a muscle until the sound of large metal machine footsteps grew louder and surrounded them all. 

“Release Kuvira, or we’ll attack!” one of them shouted, while the others started surrounding the two Korra stood her ground and held up her hands. 

“Everyone please calm down, we’ve got a bit of a situation here…” before she could say more a soldier without the metal suit got a closer look. 

“Wait…who the hell is that?” he saw the woman and then aimed a metal sheet at Korra. “What did you do Avatar?” she glared at him hard. 

“Put that away, I’m just as confused as you are right now.” The soldier didn’t seem to believe her. 

“Stand down, everyone stand down until we get to the bottom of this.” the same soldier who shouted before waved the arms of his mech suit around. The others did as told, but all of Korra’s group stood on guard.

“Korra…I know her.” Suyin spoke up. “That, that’s Nan Tao, she’s one of my former guards and dancer, but she left Zaofu some years ago…”

“Tao, wait Tao as in the Tao clan? Our family’s rivals?” Lin looked at Su and she nodded.

“Friendly rivalry but yes, how is she here though?” 

“I’ve got a better question than that…” Bolin spoke up. “Where’s Kuvira?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I tried to get started on my Korvira fic, but then I decided to go ahead and update more of the rewrite of Shattered Glass. I’m considering changing the title around, maybe to something like ‘Shattered Glass, Burning Sand’, which of course will be explained later in the fic. What do you think? 
> 
> In this chapter we pick up where we left off, everyone’s confused and no one has any idea what’s happened. Nan is apparently the GU, but what’s happened to Kuvira? 
> 
> I don’t own Legend of Korra.
> 
> Enjoy!

Korra’s mind was racing with questions, too many to count and too many to answer at once. She had fought and battled Kuvira up until now, and yet being carried away in platinum chains on a stretcher was a woman named Nan Tao, who apparently had some magic tricks up her sleeve. None of it made any sense, who was this woman? Why did she pose as Kuvira? More importantly, where was the real Kuvira?

“Korra…Korra!” Korra looked up, and about jumped when she suddenly noticed everyone surrounding her in a tightly closed circle. 

“Whoa guys! Back up and give a girl some space wouldja!” everyone backed up a bit, and Asami helped Korra to stand. 

“Sorry Korra, but you just knelt down and zoned out on us, we’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.” Mako and Bolin looked concerned, but 

“Oh, I didn’t realize I blacked out, sorry guys.” Korra stretched her arms out, but when her eyes fell on Suyin chatting with Lin she made a beeline for her. 

“Korra what…”

“Su, you know who that woman is, and now we need answers.” 

“Korra I can’t…” 

“You can, we don’t have time for excuses!” 

“I agree Korra, but this is not the time or the place for this.” Lin got between them. “Let’s get everyone out of here, the injured to the hospital, and the rest of us back to Asami’s office.” Korra nodded, Lin looked to Tenzin who nodded. Lin barked orders at the soldiers, who of course listened since their leader was out of commission, and Tenzin rounded up all the air benders and they left; Opal went with her mother, and Asami followed them with Korra and the others back to Asami’s office. 

No one said a word as they entered the building, no one was sure what to say. Su was looking close to going into shock, but Lin’s support on her shoulder kept her up. Bataar Jr was still there, seated and still pretty banged up but it didn’t stop him from going to Su. 

“Mother, what…what happened?” he looked at everyone. “I saw the bright pink light, was that the weapon?” Su nodded. 

“It was son, but things have changed, go sit back down at we’ll explain.” Everyone sat and waited a bit, and Tenzin came in along with Varrick, Zhu Li, Raiko and his bodyguards. 

“President Raiko, I’m glad to see you’re alright.” Su greeted him. 

“I’m glad we’re all still alive, but why is he not in handcuffs?” Raiko pointed at Bataar, and Lin stepped in front of him. 

“Sir, were you not informed of what happened?” 

“Briefly, but Tenzin here promised I would get answers soon enough. Now I would like to hear, what is going on and why is he not on his way to prison with Kuvira?” 

“Because Kuvira…isn’t here.” Korra didn’t know how else to say it. 

“What’re you talking about?” all eyes fell on her. 

“It’s how I said it, Kuvira isn’t here…the woman taken away wasn’t her, but someone else.” 

“What? That’s impossible…we all saw and heard Kuvira as the Great Uniter. What do you mean it was someone else?” Raiko and his usual disbelief. 

“When I fought her in the vines she turned the weapon on me, and the beam became so powerful that it tore open a new portal in the middle of the city.” Bataar gasped. “I thought for a minute we were both goners, but when I woke up we were in the spirit world. Kuvira was wounded, so I tried to help her but she fought me off. What was odd though, the more she fought against me the worst her injuries got, but she fought like it didn’t bother her at all.” 

“What?” Bolin’s mouth gaped open. “She was covered in blood when you brought her out, and you say she kept fighting?” Korra nodded. 

“Exactly, and when I managed to land a hit on her I hit this.” Reaching into her pocket Korra pulled out the broken necklace charm. “It broke on impact, and it sparked like a firecracker.”

“What is it?” Korra showed it to Tenzin. 

“I’m not sure, but it has a faint amount of spirit energy in it still. After it broke Kuvira’s body changed, her face, and her wounds kicked in; she changed into someone else, and just as she passed out she whispered to me ‘hail the Red Lotus’.” Everyone in the room went pale. 

“The…Red Lotus?” Raiko whispered in horror. “But we…it can’t be, Zaheer has been under heavy lockdown for three years with no visitors. I thought we’d caught all of the Red Lotus members…?”

“Not quite, we only caught him and some of the lower members; all the higher ones like P’li, Ming Hua, and Ghazan were killed off. Lord Zuko even said we couldn’t be sure how many others might still be out there, and the earth kingdom was in total chaos so we couldn’t find any.” Korra looked at Su. “Su, you know her, so who is she?” Su sighed. 

“I still don’t understand this myself, but yes I do know her as I told you.” Su looked to her eldest son. “It was Nan Tao.” His eyes went wide. 

“Mom….” Opal’s eyes were wide as well. “That was Nan…are you sure?” 

“I am, it’s been almost four years since I last saw her but I’d recognize that face anywhere.” Su looked at Raiko. “Nan Tao is the eldest child of the Tao clan, I’m sure you’ve heard of them Raiko.” His eyes looked as if he remembered something. 

“Yes, they’re one of the most prominent families in the nation, not as prominent as your own family but still they have quite a reputation.” 

“Correct, and they’ve been in a rivalry with ours for generations; a friendly rivalry mind you but we’re on good terms. Or at least I believed we were…” Su looked away. 

“But this can’t be…Nan was always the nicest person we’d known growing up, how can she be a part of that group?” Opal shook a little. 

“I don’t know Opal, this is all so confusing…”

“Korra, you said when you broke this charm Kuvira’s body changed?” Tenzin switched subjects. 

“Yeah, and afterwards she succumbed to her wounds; what’s off, I don’t understand it, but this symbol here seems familiar to me.” 

“I agree, I think I’ve seen this before…but I think we’ll need to do some research.” 

“Yeah no doubt, might ask Jinora to help.” Korra turned her attention to Bataar. “You need to be straight with me now, did you know about any of this?” he glared at her. 

“Of course not!! It was Kuvira I left Zaofu with, it was Kuvira I helped save Ba Sing Se with, and it was Kuvira I was engaged to not Nan Tao!”

“Well obviously that’s not the case, for all we know Kuvira could be out there somewhere and she has to be found!” Raiko stared at Lin. “I want all of your officers to search the area, the entire city if we have to, and find her!” 

“Sir we’ll get on it, but my force is scattered now and we need to round up the rest of the army. They’ve surrendered for now, but they have no idea what’s going on and I’d like to keep this as quiet as possible.” 

“She’s right, if word gets out it could cause more problems.” Tenzin looked at Raiko. “We need to fix things up before the citizens return, and while we do that, Lin and her force will keep this Nan person under guard and when she wakes she’ll interrogate her.”

“Not unless I’m present.” Su spoke up. “I need answers myself, so I’ll stay behind for a while.” 

“Fine.” Raiko looked and pointed to Bataar. “But he is to be locked up until we find time to give him a trial.” 

“No!” Su stood in front of her son. “He stays with me, he helped us take down the weapon and he can’t escape since he’s injured too.” She had on her hardest glare, and Raiko was taken aback by her hostile attitude. 

“We could use his help gathering those mechs, if he’s able to do so.” Zhu Li spoke up for the first time. 

“I’ll try.” Bataar made to move forward but Varrick stepped up. 

“No need kid, you look like you move with splints in your legs so rest up. I don’t want your mom coming after me if something happens.” Raiko could see he was going to lose this fight, so he sighed and adjusted his glasses. 

“Fine, he can stay in your custody for now but if something happens I’ll hold you personally responsible.” 

“Fine by me, now if you’ll excuse us we all have work to do.” Despite Su’s hard stance Korra could see anger and a hint of disbelief in her eyes. She wanted to question Su further, but they were right Nan held most of the answers and probably the whereabouts of the real Kuvira. 

‘I don’t like this, none of it makes sense.’ Korra’s mind was rattled, but seeing the withdrawn look on Asami’s face pulled her back to reality, remembering Hiroshi’s death at the hand of that giant mech. 

“Hey.” Korra held her hand. “You alright?” Asami’s eyes filled with unshed tears, and Korra took the chance to pull her away from the crowd. The second they were alone she took the CEO into her arms and held her; Asami sobbed quietly into her shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around Korra’s frame. Korra whispered calming words to her, into her ear and hair while running her fingers through the dark tresses as the tie came loose. 

“Shh, it’s ok, I’m here. I’ve got you…” somehow they both ended up on the floor, and Korra didn’t realize how long they’d been there until her legs began to ache from her position. When Asami finally calmed down she pulled away to wipe at her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…I shouldn’t have…”

“Hey hey.” Korra took Asami’s face into her hands and thumbed away the tear streaks on her cheeks. “It’s alright, you can cry all you want.” Asami gave a watery smile. 

“T-Thanks, but I think I’ve cried myself dry now.” She sniffled. “I just, I needed that…” 

“You did, and Asami I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve done something…”

“You couldn’t have, and even if you did Korra you would’ve likely been killed too. I already lost my father if I lost you too I don’t know what I’d do.” Korra’s heart stopped for a second. 

“I’m right here Asami, and I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” They hugged again for several seconds.

“I need to plan the funeral, but I doubt anyone would come. He made a lot of enemies, lost all his friends and business partners…I think it would just be me.” Korra shook her head. 

“No, I’ll go, Mako and Bolin will go too for you. I’m sure Tenzin and the kids would come for you, there’s no need for you to be alone in this.” 

“Korra, you don’t have to go for me.”

“I want to, Hiroshi gave us the key to defeating Kuv-that woman. If not for him I think we’d all be gone or imprisoned by now. I know he made some awful mistakes, but he was still your dad, and he loved you.” No matter how much Korra resented Hiroshi for his ties with the equalists, he’d done right in the end. He saved Asami and helped them win the battle, he deserved some honor. 

“First I lost my mother, and now him too, I’m the last of my family….” Korra held her close again. 

“You’re not alone, you have me still, and you have Mako and Bolin. We’re all here for you.” Asami nodded in her hold and stayed there for a while until she calmed down. 

“Thank you Korra.” The CEO pulled away to rub at her eyes. “I think, I think we should get back now before they come looking for us.” 

“We can, do you want to go back with me to the island?” Asami nodded. “Ok, come on.” Korra helped her stand and they went back to the group. Lin and the Beifongs had left, but Tenzin and Raiko were still around with Varrick and Zhu Li. 

“Tenzin, I don’t mean to rush off but I need to take Asami home.” Tenzin nodded but Raiko wasn’t going to let them go just yet. 

“Avatar Korra, I trust you are going to get to the bottom of this with Chief Beifong?” Korra nodded.

“I am sir, but I’ll wait until she gives me the clear. Now if you’ll excuse us…” 

“One more thing, where is Hiroshi Sato?” Asami stiffened, Korra kept a hold on her hand. 

“He was killed in the fight.” Korra spoke for her. 

“Was a body recovered?” before Korra could respond Asami beat her to it. 

“Why don’t you go to the wreck of that giant machine and see if you can find my father’s crushed remains Mr. President?!” Raiko took a step back. 

“Ms. Sato I didn’t mean…”

“I don’t give a damn what you meant; you don’t get to disrespect him in front of me. Criminal or not he was my family, and you’ll do well hold your tongue unless you’d like a demonstration of my electrified glove.” Korra blanched for a second, remembering Asami still had that thing on and took the quick chance to pull her back from the now terrified president. 

“Asami, easy now.” Asami’s glare remained, but she listened. “I’m sorry but we have to go, call me if anything comes up Tenzin?” 

“I will Korra, and Asami, I’m sorry for your loss.” Asami’s eyes softened at Tenzin’s words. 

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll contact you both if necessary, and remember my family is here for you, both of you.” The girls nodded and left in a near hurry. Asami walked around back to where they kept the satomobiles and pulled some keys from her pocket. 

“Let’s go.” 

“Are you sure you can drive? I mean I could…” Asami stopped her.

“Korra, I’m levelheaded enough to drive, I appreciate the offer but I think we both know that wouldn’t go well.” Korra blushed slightly. 

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Korra got in the passenger side and they took off after Asami took her seat. The ride to the Sato estate was quiet, once they arrived Asami practically ran into the mansion straight for Hiroshi’s old office. Korra followed, seeing the place was still as it was the last time she’d been in it. Every detail was the same, from the books and papers stacked on Hiroshi’s desk, to his furniture and even the family photo of him, Yasuko, and Asami. Asami held the photo tight to her body, stiff and shaking as she clutched it in her hands; Korra went up and hugged her again, slowly leading her out of the office and into her room. 

‘I don’t know what else to say to her.’ Korra went with her instincts and helped Asami to the bed, gently pushing her to sit. 

“Asami, you should change out of those clothes and get comfortable.” Asami stiffly nodded. “I know you don’t need my help, but do you want me to hold the picture?” 

“No, no I can do it.” Korra stepped back as Asami quickly slipped out of her jacket, boots, pants, and shirt leaving nothing but a pink tank top and then going to find some loose slacks. She pulled the tie from her hair, ruffled it slightly, and then laid back on the bed with her head against the pillows. 

“Ok, do you want me to get you some tea or…?” Asami shook her head.

“No, no Korra just…” she reached out for Korra’s hand, and the avatar walked around to gently grip hers. “Just stay with me, please?’ Korra’s eyes teared up at the look Asami gave her, those beautiful green eyes all bright and shining with tears again, pleadingly. 

“I’ll stay with you, as long as you want.” Korra laid down next to the her and took the other woman into her arms. She held her gently and stroked those dark locks again, feeling the tension slowly fade with each touch. Asami’s breathing became even again, Korra was feeling glad that she could do something right today. 

“Korra…?” 

“Yes?” green eyes met blue, Korra’s hand went up to smooth the hair away from the pale face. 

“Thank you.” Seconds later Asami was out like a light, Korra was close to it herself. A small nap would do them both some good, they needed a little rest after today. Korra didn’t bother to move the photo from Asami’s hands, it was safe and snuggly in its place and no bother to her. The CEO was angelic as she slept, her face was calm and relaxed in sleep, exactly what she needed; Korra leaned forward to kiss her forehead, gently enough not to wake her. 

‘I won’t leave you again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it’s short, but I had to keep it here. No flashback or all-knowing just yet, I didn’t want to give away too much at once. Plus I wanted to throw in some Korrasami fluff. 
> 
> So we have an idea of who Nan is, a daughter of a semi-powerful family in Zaofu, and former guard and dancer in Su’s troupe. What’s her game though? What’re her intentions? What’s she got to do with the Red Lotus, or better yet, is she going to reveal Kuvira’s whereabouts? 
> 
> Next chapter we have more on Nan, and the group forms a plan to speak with a certain former leader of the RL. Another flashback too, you’ll have to wait and see what happens next.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the title change idea, it’s meaning will come out later in the fic. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay things have been hectic out in reality and I don’t just mean COVID-19; and speaking of which I hope everyone’s being safe cuz this thing is no joke!
> 
> In this chapter we pick up with Team Avatar meeting up to discuss the next plan with Nan Tao, discuss the Red Lotus, and another flashback. Fair warning though, groping and sexual content ahead. 
> 
> I don’t own Lok, and if I did I would give some characters better backgrounds. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Flashback:  
In her entire life she’d never felt so vulnerable; not since she was a small child, and this time felt worse. Her face remained calm, but her heart was racing and her stomach was queasy. She wanted to pound on the door that was just out of her reach, bust it down and escape, but to do so would only put her in worse pain than before. 

After the first encounter with that freak, her mind had blanked and she remembered blacking out. When she came to she was still very sore, and the blood that had run from her wounds was caked and thick on her skin. The smell of it made her ill, if she had any food in her stomach she’d probably vomit. The cuffs holding her were starting to irritate her skin, and her muscles were stiff from being in this position for who knew how long.

She was certain at least a day had passed, her stomach growled and her throat was dry; she needed food but she would rather starve than beg HIM for anything. Not long after she’d thought that she heard footsteps getting closer on the other side, and when the door opened there he stood with a tray holding a warm cup of tea. 

“How are you feeling my dear?” he spoke to her, and she glared.

“How do you think?” she growled then coughed, making him approach a bit quicker. 

“Hmm, still hostile, typical of an earthbender.” He sighed. “Your time in here will remedy that soon enough, for now…” he picked up the cup and held it in front of her. “This tea will soothe your stomach, I could hear it from the other end of the house. Once you’re better I’ll feed you more…solid food.” He held it closer, she turned her head away. 

“I want nothing from you.” She spoke as best she could with swollen lips, or somewhat swollen now she had no idea how long she’d been unconscious. 

“I suggest you take it my dear, or would you rather I force it, again?” she didn’t look at him. “Very well.” Before she could do anything a hand grabbed her chin and forced her jaw open, pouring a hot liquid down her throat; she struggled to get free, and managed to spit back at Unalaq’s face. He wiped it away and slapped her again. 

‘Bastard…’ she went to spout an insult or worse, but her words caught in her throat as her entire body suddenly felt heavy. Her limbs fell limp in the chains, she couldn’t even move her head. 

“Jasmine and plum petal tea, with a small dose of water tribe sedative.” He said and her eyes widened. “It’ll wear off in a few hours, plenty of time for your bath.” Bath? 

“N-No…” she tried to speak, and he just laughed.   
“You would rather stay here, filthy with blood and sweat?” she couldn’t refute his words. 

‘I can’t move my body…he’s got me…’ 

“We’ve spent enough time here now, let’s get going before the water turns cold.” He unlocked her chains, then pulled a cloth from his sleeve to tie around her head. She felt him lift her up as if she were made of feathers and carried her out of the room. From the noises he made in his steps they went up some long, thin staircase, then down a long corridor until she heard a door open; and the strong, floral scent hit her nose. 

‘Roses?’ the room itself felt hot, steamy, intensifying the smell. 

“Here we are…” Unalaq carried her a few more steps forward, and she felt him settle her into a tub of hot water. Her wounds stung from the heat, but she couldn’t scream or cry out. “It’s a bit hot, but it’ll cool after a minute.” He spoke in a honeyed tone, she wanted to rip out his tongue. 

‘Bastard…’

“Now then…” he removed the cloth from her eyes, and those pale eyes leered at her. “Let’s get you cleaned up shall we?” he rolled up the sleeves of his robe and started bending the water around her wounds. 

As the blood and sweat was cleaned from her skin, the water moved and swirled until most of the wounds were healed, but some were healed less to leave scars. He took some soap and began washing her hair, using a small bowl to wet and rinse. Soon after she was ‘spotless’ as he put it, the water was drained and Unalaq left her in the tub long enough to grab a brush and comb. He moved her into an upright position and went about moving and braiding pieces together until it was styled right.

It felt disgusting as hands moved and weaved into her hair, it made her skin crawl; it worsened as he began to move downward from her hair, to her neck, and to her shoulders. She stiffened as his fingers began to massage at her muscles, slowly easing some of the tension, and then they moved south to her breasts. 

‘No…no no no don’t touch me!!’ his hands cupped and groped at her chest, playing with her nipples forcing them to get hard. She wanted to pull away and punch him, but the toxins still in her blood prevented that. 

“Such beautiful flesh, you’ve taken good care of your body over the years.” She felt his cold lips against her neck and her eyes went wide. 

‘Get off me creep!’ she prayed in her mind, but nothing happened. Nothing except for one of her captor’s hands moving further downward and touching the spot between her legs. She felt his fingers move around her entrance, it felt so wrong!

“A real treasure, exactly what I want.” she let out a whimper as his fingers moved around a small nub, slowly willing her body to unwanted arousal. The other hand pinched and pulled at her nipple, mimicking the sensations flowing through her nether region. 

‘No…no I can’t…I can’t be feeling like this…’ she couldn’t let him manipulate her body, but what good was it if she couldn’t move or speak?! Her eyes flooded with tears, but she held them back.

“Mmm…” he moaned into her ear, biting at the lobe. She shivered in disgust, and then inhaled sharply as she felt two of his fingers going inside. Her lower half started feeling wet, and the sensations throughout her nerves increased tenfold. Heart rapidly beating, mind racing, breathing heavy, she couldn’t ‘will’ the arousal away, it was nothing she’d ever felt. 

“S-S…Sto…” she tried to talk, but nothing came out but whimpers. He kept up his ‘work’, fingering and groping until a hot coil in the pit of her belly flared and her insides clenched hard; a rush of fluid spilled out of her onto his fingers, and for a split moment all she could see was white. Once her senses returned she felt him grab her around the waist and lift her out of the tub; he sat her in a chair, using a towel to wipe the remaining water off her body and the ‘wetness’ flowing down her legs. 

“The tea dulled your senses a bit, but that was merely a taste of what I have planned for you darling.” Kuvira looked at him as if asking ‘what’re you talking about?’, and he smirked. 

‘Stop smirking at me, fucking pig.’ Her anger returned, if she could right now she would take his head clean off and mount it on top of Zaofu’s main dome. 

“Wh…What…a-are you…?” his eyes twinkled dangerously at her. 

“To be perfectly clear…” he leaned forward, tucked a loose wet hair away before leaning closer to her ear. “A small hint, of our wedding night.” 

End flashback.

Raiko’s office:

“So there hasn’t been any change in Ku…I mean that woman’s condition?” Raiko looked between Lin, Korra, and Su. They had been the only ones gathered to meet with him, Tenzin and Jinora had stayed behind with the other air benders helping the remaining citizens get comfortable in the camps being set up for refuge. The damage done to the city was huge, it would take some time before it was all repaired and until then the people who lost their homes would be in tents but provided for. 

“No, the healers have all confirmed she’s stable but she’s still unconscious. Broken bones and massive blood loss, it’s a miracle she survived.” Lin got a look from Su. “Their words, not mine.”

“Do they know when she’ll wake?” 

“It’s unsure, they’ve got her on medicine to keep her asleep but only enough to keep her down until she’s well enough to speak. They’re best guess, a few more days at least.” 

“We don’t have a few more days, soon enough all the citizens will return and we need to assure them the ‘Great Uniter’ is locked up so they can have some ease. Whoever this woman is, she has the answers and we have to find Kuvira; she’s still a threat so long as she’s free.” 

“That’s if she’s involved at all…” Korra mumbled but they heard her clear enough. 

“Don’t start that Korra, we aren’t ruling anything out.” Su was torn between everything, Korra could tell she hadn’t slept at all the night before. 

“I know but we need to consider all possibilities, because clearly there’s something else at large here. I mean you’re all probably right Kuvira could’ve still been involved and bolted but my question is if she had, why didn’t she take Bataar with her? Kuvira and Bataar also had no attachment to the Red Lotus, neither followed their ideals; plus, everyone in that army thought they were fighting under Kuvira’s command, not Nan.”

“Those are all good points Korra, but we still need the facts and unfortunately we don’t have enough.” 

“I know I’m just saying…we need really need more information…” Korra ran a hand through her hair, she was frustrated, having been up all-night comforting Asami. The poor woman had been up and down crying in her sleep, and Korra had barely gotten five hours in. She didn’t complain though, Asami needed her and she gave her the comfort. 

“Are you alright Korra?” Lin’s voice reached her ears. 

“Yeah, just tired…” the chief nodded in understanding, and then turned to her sister. 

“Look Su, you told us a little about Nan, is there anything else we need to know?” Su shook her head.

“I’m not sure what else to say.” 

“Tell us about her childhood, did you know her growing up?” 

“From the moment her parents first moved into Zaofu, out of Gaoling. She was about three at the time, her parents were thrilled to be part of the city’s sponsors, and a couple of years later she became my student in earth and metal bending.” She paused. “She was one of my top students, always eager to please, she was friends with everyone, and she was a great metal bender but…”

“But what…?” Lin asked and Korra jumped in.

“What about when you first took Kuvira in? Did they get along ok?” Su sighed.

“Kuvira was a troubled child, her parents left her in my care because she was violent at a young age. From what they told me, she was strong as a bender but she had a nasty temper, constantly in trouble and running off; they became desperate and brought her to me.” 

“And they never came back?” Su shook her head. 

“We lost communication after that, I sent scouts out to find them but they’d moved and sold their home.” Su paced a bit. 

“Did she get along with Nan?” 

“Those two…” Su rubbed at her eyes. “They were natural-born rivals, but it was never a bad one. Nan was a good soldier and dancer but she lacked leadership skills, she was overconfident and dramatic at times, she could barely keep a clear head under stress that’s why I didn’t promote her…but she got along under Kuvira’s guide.” 

“So we think…” Raiko muttered.

“Ok so she was a good student with issues, but you said she’d left some years ago, any idea why?” 

“No, her parents said she left a note to explore the world or ‘find new opportunities’, I found her armor in my office. They haven’t heard from her since…” Su trailed off, but no one pressed. 

“And she’s just now popping up, as someone with some odd spirit magic that masqueraded her as Kuvira.” Korra turned and walked towards the window, leaning her forehead against it. 

“Has Bataar Jr. told you anything?” Raiko looked at Su. 

“No, he swears up and down that it was Kuvira he left with, if he had known it was Nan he would’ve said something.” 

“Like he did when the two lovebirds took over the entire nation? And created prison camps?” Su glared at the president. 

“My son made some terrible choices, but he regrets it now…”

“Sure, he regrets it all AFTER his fiancée tried to blow him up with the very weapon HE made!”

“And he told us how to dismantle it, it’s not his fault the spirit vine power overrode it beyond our control!”

“But it is his fault for building the thing and using the vines in the first place!” 

“Which you wanted to do as well if I’m not mistaken!” 

“In an act of desperation to save the city! Same as when you were stupid enough to try and ambush Kuvira at night and got your entire family captured!” 

“Like you could have done any better!” Suyin raised her fist to punch Raiko but Lin’s hand gripped it hard and pulled her a few feet away. 

“Su, Mr. President we’re all on edge right now but throwing punches and insults is getting us nowhere!” she held Su tight and glared. “I don’t want a repeat of that time in mom’s office, now calm down before I have to drag you out of here.” Su begrudgingly relented, but her glare on Raiko remained. 

“As entertaining as it would’ve been to see that punch, I agree with Lin.” Korra turned back to the adults with her arms crossed over her chest. “We can’t fight with each other not now; we may have stopped the empire’s takeover but we might have a bigger problem on our hands. If the Red Lotus is making a comeback I think we need to go to the source.” 

“The source, you’re referring to Zaheer?” Korra nodded. “You think he might know something?” 

“I don’t know, you guys all said he’s had no visitors in the last few years since he was imprisoned but he has been able to meditate into the spirit world.” 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Raiko was confused. 

“Since the portals have opened spirits can travel through all parts of the world, they talk, maybe he’s heard things we haven’t.”

“And you can trust him?” 

“Not entirely, but he did help me get into the spirit world when I couldn’t before, and he knew about Kuvira, but not Nan. At the very least I can try and get him to tell me if there were other members who’d pull this, it’s worth a shot.” 

“And it’s all we have to go forward on, but…” Lin looked at Su. “Do you think Nan could have pulled this off on her own?” 

“It’s possible, she’s very intelligent and she doesn’t trust easily but the spirit magic and the masquerading doesn’t make sense.” 

“Jinora read up on a lot of spirit stories and tales before her own skills developed, was Nan a reader?” Su shook her head.

“She hated reading, only did it for schoolwork and assignments but never unless necessary. Kuvira read though, she never admitted it but she loved stories.” 

“I’m guessing Nan also wasn’t spiritually inclined?” 

“No, not at all.” Su sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Nan is extremely smart but there’s no way she could’ve done this on her own. Her parents are non-benders, her sister is one but she’s not interested in being a soldier, as far as I know none of them have connections with the Red Lotus.” 

“Alright so we have to just speak with Zaheer, but what if she gives us nothing like before? We can’t exactly wait for thirteen years again.” 

“Zaheer is the last one alive, that we know of…and hang on, Aiwei!” Su’s eyes widened and Korra stared at Lin. “He was part of the group, he betrayed Zaheer but maybe he conditioned Nan.” 

“Yeah but Zaheer killed him remember?” Lin massaged the back of her neck. “Though you have a point, if he was shaping Nan into a future member then it would make sense.” 

“But not enough for the spirit world, yeah Aiwei could meditate into it but not Nan; it also doesn’t help us find Kuvira.” 

“Then here’s what we can do…” Korra looked between the three adults. “I’ll go speak with Zaheer first thing this afternoon, Su, maybe you and Lin could talk with Bataar and Bolin, maybe Zhu Li they might remember something, anything that can help us out since they all worked closely with Nan, or Kuvira, or whoever.” 

“Best thing I’ve heard so far.” Raiko sat back in his desk chair. “But why wait until this afternoon? Why not go speak to him now?” Korra gave him a slight glare. 

“Because I need to check on some friends first, particularly Asami Sato who you know, just lost her father in the battle?” Lin and Su exchanged worried glances, and Raiko at least had the decency to look ashamed. Korra had left after breakfast early that morning, Asami wanted some alone time to plan Hiroshi’s funeral but Korra promised to see her later. 

“Fine, fine just get back to me as soon as you hear anything.” Korra nodded and left with the Beifong women. They took the back door out to avoid what little press might be waiting out front, where Lin had a police car waiting. Korra took her glider out of the backseat and prepared to fly off, until Lin grabbed her shoulder. 

“Korra, before you go pass my condolences on to Asami, Hiroshi was a criminal but he died protecting his only child, I can respect that.” Korra nodded.

“Thanks Lin, and Su?” 

“Yeah?” the matriarch yawned. 

“I know this is causing you a lot of stress, but we’re gonna get to the bottom of this I promise.” 

“I hope so Korra, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to stop it somewhere, it’s already late on my end and I have work in the morning yippee. Still I hope you guys enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Next chapter Korra meets with Zaheer, but does he know anything and if he does, will he help? The Beifongs all gather with Bolin and Zhu Li, but will they find out more? Will Nan wake up? Another flashback as well, but it’s going to be a worse one so just a heads up until then.
> 
> R&R please!
> 
> Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if I kept you waiting so long I had to update my other Baavira fic Heart in Chains before I got back to this. Truth be told it wasn’t easy, thankfully it’s done and we can get back to this. 
> 
> In this chapter we once again start off with a flashback, and for a while it will start that way until we get further into the plot. After the flashback we skip ahead to the Beifongs meeting with Zhu Li and Bolin, and then we go to Zaheer and Korra. 
> 
> Little heads up, we will have a cliffy at the end so a thousand apologies, don’t kill me!
> 
> Trigger warning forced oral sex and beatings ahead in the flashback. 
> 
> I don’t own Legend of Korra.
> 
> I would say enjoy, but that won’t come until after the first bit.

Flashback:

The days that passed felt like years to her, every second to minute feeling agonizingly slow. She was left in this small room, chained to a bed with little room to move around; at least her feet were free this time. Her left wrist was cuffed with a foot-long chain to the headboard, but it was hardly a comfort. She only had on a simple blue gown, no underwear, but at least she wasn’t completely nude. 

The feel of that freak’s hands on her made her ill, it had been at least a few days since then, but the touches were fresh on her. How dare he drug and violate her if she weren’t in a limited position she would have gladly cut him in half! He took her out again to wash yesterday, but while he drugged her he didn’t touch her like before. A small blessing perhaps, but the way he spoke ‘our wedding night’ to her then, it made her insides twist tightly like an old tree. 

He wanted to marry her, oh she wouldn’t let that happen! It was obvious he had a hidden agenda, but what exactly she didn’t know. He only came a few times, once to bathe her again, then to bring her food; nothing huge just a small bowl of rice and beef broth, and a cup of either water or tea. The food hadn’t been drugged, but each time he gave her that ‘tea’, he would hold her down and force her to swallow. He wouldn’t get that chance this time. 

Click click click

The door unlocking made her freeze, she kept her head down as she heard him enter the room; thankfully, her hair was loose and covered part of her face. She felt his presence draw closer until his hand rested on her shoulder. 

“Leave me alone.” She said, and he gave a light squeeze. 

“Still with the attitude, my aren’t we stubborn?” he chuckled. “Your hair is a mess; you should comb it back to show your lovely face.” He moved it behind her ear, and she gave him a nasty side glare. 

“Go to hell.” He frowned at her.

“Darling, this behavior of yours will soon grow tiresome. Unless you’d like a repeat of the first night here, I would suggest you adjust your attitude.” She yanked her head away from his hand.

“As if I care what you think.” 

“You will soon enough, you are to be my bride in just seven days, by then you’ll see things my way.” Her eyes snapped to his. 

“What?” he smirked.

“In seven days, I will make you my wife, and if you behave yourself I will move you out of this room and into something more comfortable.” As he spoke his hand moved from her cheek to her neck. 

“Don’t touch me!” she slapped his hand away, only for it to rear back and strike her cheek. She fell back against the bed and he climbed onto her; her waist pinned by his legs and his hand went around her throat. 

“You were raised in Zaofu by a Beifong yet you show no mannerisms, a poor upbringing I dare say.”

“S-Shut up…” she spat at him but missed, he squeezed her throat and she gasped using her free hand to try and pry his off. “Let…go of me…!” 

“Let go? Why would I do that after all the trouble I went through to get you?” he loosened his hold on her throat a bit and moved his free hand to roam over her chest. She squirmed more to get him off, but it was useless. “Just accept your fate, you are mine now.” 

“Never!” she spat at him again, and he hit her twice. Her lip began to bleed again, and he shoved his lips down roughly to kiss her. His tongue forced his way into her mouth and she bit down on this tongue; he yelped slightly, drawing back to glare at her. 

“It seems I must teach you another lesson, very well.” He reached into his robes and pulled out another cuff, and quickly chained her free wrist to the headboard. 

“What’re you doing?!” her eyes widened with panic as she saw him lift his long robe and undo his pants. He ripped the front of her dress down to her waist, grabbed both her breasts and started to move his semi-erect cock between them. 

“Ooh…such soft skin…” his eyes closed as he pumped himself between the two mounds, she could only look away as she saw precum leaking from the tip. 

‘He’s disgusting…’ she kept her eyes screwed shut until she felt a hand grab her chin, forcing her jaw wide open. His erection was just centimeters away from her lips, he forced her head up slightly to look at him. 

“Bite me, and you’ll regret it.” With those words he all but shoved himself deep into her mouth. She gagged as he pumped in and out, slowly and then quickening, and he kept his hold on her jaw tight. “Uuughh…” he moaned as her tongue moved underneath his scrotum. “Y-You’re good…” 

‘His taste, his stench…it makes me sick…’ each time the tip of his erection hit the back of her throat she wanted to puke, if she did so now she’d probably suffocate herself. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, and a few fell as he kept up his assault. 

“Uuugghh…s-spirits I’m gonna…” after a few more thrusts his load burst into her mouth, but he didn’t release her. “Swallow it, all of it.” She whimpered, but unfortunately complied; the salty taste of his seed burned down her throat, after she was certain to have swallowed the last bit he pulled out of her mouth. 

“I’m g-going to…” she gagged twice before he released one of her wrists and lifted off to let her release the contents of her stomach onto the floor. It took a few minutes before it was all out, she felt him rubbing her back as she spat the last of it out. 

“You’ll get used to that, don’t worry.” He somehow pulled a rag from his robe and wiped at her mouth. 

“Y-You’re disgusting…” she growled at him. 

“Like I said, you’ll get used to it.” He moved off her body slowly; soon as he pulled her onto her back she used her free hand to punch his face. It didn’t faze him, instead he gripped her wrist in his hand, and squeezed it so tightly the bones snapped. 

“AAGH!” she screamed as he continued to squeeze, the pain worsening every second. “Stop!!” he did so and slapped her again. He released her arm and she held it against her chest, unable to hold it with her other arm restrained still. A bruise developed on the skin, turning a dark purplish blue. 

“I really don’t like being too rough with you darling, but if you keep this attitude up, the worst is yet to come.” With that said he got up from the bed, straightened his pants and robe, and walking back to the door. “I’ll let you sit with this pain for a while, when I return I will heal you again, and if you’re in a better mood, I’ll bring you something to eat.” He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. She heard the lock click and let the tears fall but refused to make a sound. 

‘I won’t let him break me; I don’t care what it takes.’ 

End flashback:

Outside Zaheer’s prison cell:

“Are you sure you don’t want me in there with you Korra?” 

“You asked me that before Mako, and I came out fine.”

“I know but that was to confront him about his crimes against you, now we don’t even know if he’s involved.” Korra knew he was right, but this had to be done; they had no other leads on Nan, so perhaps Zaheer could shed some light. 

“It’s all we have right now, if this doesn’t work we’ll have to wait until Nan wakes up.” She sighed. “At least it’s worth a shot.” Mako touched her shoulder, careful of his injuries. One arm was bandaged up in a sling and the other had some minor bandages on it but he was still in decent shape. 

“I’ll be right out here if you need me.” Korra nodded and the guards let her pass into the cell. They’d gone far underground, so now Korra needed to talk. 

“Hello avatar.” Zaheer greeted her from the rock he sat on. “Back so soon?” 

“You don’t seem surprised to see me here.” 

“Nothing really surprises me anymore these days, so what brings you here?” Korra folded her arms over her chest. 

“You tell me, you spend a good bit of time in the spirit world so I’m sure you’ve heard something.” His own words back at him, and he smiled slightly. 

“Indeed, I have, there’s some trouble with the Great Uniter I assume?” she nodded. “I’m also guessing it has to do with spirit magic?” 

“Somewhat, but to get right to it do you know Nan Tao?” 

“Tao, I’ve heard that name before but a Nan Tao I don’t.” Korra looked at his face, nothing seemed off. “Aah yes it’s an old family name, bit snobbish but not bad. Why?” 

“Because Nan Tao, somehow used spirit power to disguise herself as Kuvira for who knows how long, and before she lost consciousness in the spirit world, she said ‘hail the red lotus’. Ring any bells now?” Zaheer’s eyes widened slightly. 

“That’s odd…” he thought for a minute, and Korra quickly got agitated. 

“Just answer the question, please.” His eyes met hers. 

“I don’t, I don’t recall a Nan Tao in the Red Lotus or I’m sure she would be imprisoned or dead like the rest of my friends.” 

“Well she sure seemed dedicated to your cause, she conquered an entire nation and enslaved its citizens, damn near killed me and my friends, murdered Asami’s dad, and stole someone’s identity to do it all.” Zaheer stayed quiet for a minute, and then looked Korra in the eyes. 

“Tell me a little about her, where is she from?” 

“Zaofu, lived there since she was a kid.” 

“What did she do?” 

“She was involved in Su’s dancing troupe and the guard, not a leader though.” 

“Did she get along with the Beifong family?” Korra nodded.

“They said she was one of the nicest people, so this makes no sense.” Zaheer smirked. 

“Actually, it makes perfect sense to me.” 

“How? I know her family had no ties with you and you just confirmed it…come to think of it, you and your friends were locked up for years on end so how could she have known about you?” she wanted to hear him say it. 

“We had our ways of recruiting members, but as you said we were locked up. Most of us at least…” Korra stared at him. 

“Most of you, you P’Ii, Ming Hua, and Ghazan and some minor other members but…” she breathed out the name. “Aiwei.” 

“Exactly, the traitor who abandoned us next to your uncle, it wouldn’t surprise me if he coached Nan throughout these years.” She had hoped it wasn’t true, but oh well. 

“I didn’t think he could be manipulative; I mean yes he fooled Su and her family but to secretly teach someone the ways of the Red Lotus how…?” Zaheer chuckled.

“Aiwei was always very persuasive, wouldn’t put it past him to have found a new member.”

“Is it possible he brainwashed her?” 

“I doubt it, from what I recall Suyin Beifong doesn’t train idiots, if the girl is intelligent then she likely took his teachings and decided to venture out on her own. For her to plan an entire invasion in three years, seems a little farfetched but not impossible if she had help.” 

“The main help she had was Bataar Jr, he was second in command.” 

“He was just the engineer, a builder, not a leader; if I were you I’d look into seeing if she had other allies.” Korra figured he might say something like that. 

“You think she had help; we believe it too.”

“It’s a high possibility, a job as big as enslaving a whole nation takes more than one person to do so. With or without the army, there must be at least one person besides the Beifong boy she’d trust most. Otherwise she’s a lot smarter than anyone would believe.” 

“What about the spirit magic? Do you know anything about that?” 

“I know spirit power is dangerous to tamper with, and she tried making weapons with it and sooner or later that would’ve backfired. For the magic to cloak herself as someone else, I have no clue. No human would dare be foolish enough to use it as she has.” 

“Raiko did…” Korra muttered but whether Zaheer heard it or not he didn’t say. “You really had no clue about her?” 

“I haven’t the slightest until now, and even if I had I wouldn’t trust her. Now, I need to meditate some more, come back and see me if you find anything else out.” Korra’s eyes widened slightly. 

“You can’t give me more information?” he shook his head. 

“Unfortunately, but I will ask around in the spirit world while you figure things out here.” 

“Wait, you want to keep helping me?” Korra stared at him, remembering his earlier statement. 

“For my own reasons I will, but for now I suggest you get back upstairs and find out more on this Nan Tao. When she wakes you’d best hope she’ll talk, but the answers she gives I doubt you’ll like.” Korra wanted to argue more, but when Zaheer took a deep breath and closed his eyes, she knew he was likely in the spirit world now. Turning on her heel she left the cell fast, she almost didn’t hear Mako calling her as they went above ground to the prison’s entrance before she stopped. 

“Korra, are you ok?” Korra let out a breath. 

“I’m not good but I’m not bad either.” Mako touched her arm. 

“What did he tell you?” Korra shook her head. 

“Not here, let’s go find the others first. Do you know where they are?” 

“Yeah, Tenzin’s letting everyone stay on Air Temple Island, I’ll radio them before we go.” 

“No, no let’s just head over there, get this over with.” Mako helped her into the police car. 

“What about Asami?” 

“Asami’s at home but she wants some time to herself, I’ll tell her when I get back.” Mako nodded, not pushing further. They drove for a while before they made it to the docks, Mako drove the ferry to the island, and the entire trip was quiet. Korra was greeted by Naga, though the massive polar bear dog could see her friend uncomfortable, she managed to get a smile on the avatar’s face. 

“Ok, easy girl…yeah I missed you too.” Korra pet Naga’s head and got another lick before the beast turned her attention to Mako. He got a few licks and a nuzzle, and soon enough the courtyard was full of people. 

“Korra, Mako you’re back!” Bolin was first to reach them. “So how did it go? Did Zaheer know anything? Did he know Nan? What did he say…?” Korra stopped him. 

“Bolin, breathe, you sound like Ikki. Speaking of which where is she? And the kids?” Tenzin came up to them. 

“I sent them with Jinora to the bison caves, a new litter was born just before the attack. Zhu Li and Varrick left an hour ago but they’ll be back soon.” At least there was some good news for distraction. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, where’s everyone else?” Tenzin looked back at the temple, noticing some shadows lingering nearby. Korra saw Pema, Bumi, and the Beifongs looking grim. Suyin looked the worst of them, like she hadn’t been sleeping, the other Beifongs all looked a bit the same though Lin seemed fine; being a chief of police had no doubt some sleepless nights on the job. 

“I think we should talk inside…” Tenzin nodded and led them inside, into his private study. 

“How did it go Korra?” Lin was the first to speak, Korra took a deep breath and met everyone’s eyes. 

“It was Aiwei.” She said the name and everyone looked sick, Suyin went pale. “Zaheer agreed it was the only likely explanation, he was probably coaching Nan for years before all this. He doesn’t know about the spirit magic she used, but he did say he would look around the spirit world for answers.” 

“I’m surprised he agreed, figured he might jump at the chance of his group making a comeback.” 

“The last time I saw him, he didn’t like what was going on. He might be in jail but he hears things in the spirit world and I think he somewhat regretted killing the queen.”

“Because it helped make Nan a dictator.” Su snapped her head to Lin. 

“Don’t Lin, not now.” Everyone stared at Su. “I know this is bad, but until I get some straight answers I’m reserving judgment.” 

“Reserve judgment, Su she almost killed your entire family.” Lin gave a light glare at her sister, but Su didn’t let up. 

“I know, but until I hear otherwise I’m keeping a neutral mind.” No one bothered to counter her words, no one knew what to expect. 

“Zaheer also said there’s no way Nan could’ve done all this on her own, she must’ve had an accomplice.” 

“Junior was her right-hand man…” Bataar Sr. mumbled but everyone heard him. 

“He doesn’t think it was him, yeah Bataar was at her side all that time but he’s not a leader, military wise.”

“So, he thinks the same as the rest of us…great.” Lin turned to Bolin. “Bolin, you worked with her and Junior all that time, did you notice her give any extra attention to someone?” 

“I…I don’t know, I mean she was around everyone 24/7 but…” Bolin’s eyes widened slightly. “I think…no it can’t be…” 

“What is it?” Mako spoke up. 

“I remember once, we were passing through a town in the eastern province and we had a run in with some bandits. Nothing huge, just a small scuffle and they were captured easily…but something seemed odd about her.” 

“Odd with Kuvira? I mean Nan…?” Bolin nodded. 

“She didn’t break a sweat, and she seemed fine just ordered us to fix the damage so we could leave the next day. I went back later that evening to report, and I saw her, she looked sick…and beat like she’d been in a big brawl but it didn’t make sense.” 

“What did she tell you?” 

“She didn’t, just that it wasn’t my concern and she was a bit snappy, but I gave my report and left. Just as I was though, this guy stepped into the tent; he had on a uniform I figured he was a healer, and he had a huge scar above his left eye.” 

“What happened after that?” 

“Nothing, I left but I saw him again once some months later in her tent, Bataar was out with Varrick on something and well…” he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Well what? What?” Su snipped at him, getting a small glare from Lin. 

“They…he was holding her, like you know how a couple holds each other in comfort?” they nodded. “Like that, and I thought it was Bataar at first until he turned his head and I saw the scar.” Eyes widened, Su looked furious. 

“Was she injured?” Lin held her sister back. 

“No, no we’d just delivered some supplies to a small town and took them under the empire’s protection.” He said the last bit with a grimace. “Then I saw him kiss her cheek, and then she returned it but…yeah.” 

“Did you tell Bataar?” Opal asked, a small hint of anger in her tone.

“I didn’t, I snuck out before they could see me. Trust me I wanted to say something but if I had, do you really think Bataar would’ve believed me?”

“Probably not, but you’re lousy at keeping secrets Bolin, how did you keep this quiet?” Bolin looked at his older brother.

“I got so caught up in everything after that I just forgot, I had no proof either it was my word against hers. Bataar was devoted to her…” 

“He was.” All heads snapped to the door, there stood Zhu Li. 

“Zhu Li, how long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough, and I think I remember the man you’re talking about. I saw him show up at least every other month, each time with K-Nan, always alone. I didn’t see any intimacy though.” 

“Do you remember his face?” she nodded. 

“I could make a portrait; we can put out a bulletin on him.” 

“Best get on it then, do either of you know his name?” Bolin and Zhu Li exchanged a look. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

“So, we have a possible accomplice, but still not much.” Bumi sighed. “This is giving me a headache.” 

“I think we all can agree there, now we just need…” Tenzin stopped as his desk phone started ringing. “Hang on, hello? Tenzin speaking…” he paused. “Yes, she’s here, just a moment, Lin, it’s for you.” 

“Me?” Lin took the phone. “Hello? Yes, wait when?” her eyes widened slightly. “Is she stable to speak?” a quick pause. “Alright, I’ll be there soon keep a guard on her room at all times and don’t let anyone in except the healers.” She hung up quick. 

“What is it chief?” Lin looked at the Beifongs and then to Korra.

“That was one of my detectives, Nan’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I hate cliffhangers too but they are necessary in fics. I hope you still liked the chapter, it wasn’t easy to write I’ll tell you that now.
> 
> Next one we pick this up, Nan has woken up but for how long? Will she tell them anything? What about her accomplice? We’ll wait and see, that’s for sure. I’ll also throw in another flashback, as for what’ll happen, there will be warnings. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, hope you’re all doing fine despite all the craziness with this pandemic still happening. I hope you’re all staying safe!
> 
> I’m glad you guys are enjoying this fic; it really makes me happy that my rewrite is doing well. In this chapter we have another flashback, and this time Unalaq has something new for our darling captain. Lin and Su will go interrogate the now conscious Nan, but how cooperative will she be? 
> 
> I don’t own Legend of Korra.
> 
> Enjoy!

Flashback:

No matter how many times she’d wash or scrub her skin, even to rawness, she couldn’t get the stench of ‘him’, off her. She was still chained to the bed, but he’d given her a large bowl of hot water, some soap, a towel, and a rag to wash which her skin thanked her for. She said nothing to him, and he only smirked and made a comment about liking his women ‘clean’. 

After the last encounter, he came back what felt like hours later, and healed her wrist but threatened to do worse if she didn’t start behaving. He’d brought her some water and beef mushroom soup, and she ate to stop her stomach from begging. After that he’d left her alone, not without touching her face and stroking her hair. If only she could get free, get some metal she could fight her way out of here; but where ‘here’ was, she had no clue. 

She tossed the rag into the bowl and dried off with the towel, stopping a moment to notice the bruise on her wrist; he didn’t seem strong and yet he all but crushed the bones in one grip. Something was off with him, and she wouldn’t underestimate his strength again. She slipped on another plain blue dress he’d left her, sleeveless, long, and sat on the bed to try and cool down before he returned. 

Click click click

She almost jumped when she heard someone fiddle with the lock but kept her face stone still when Unalaq entered the room. 

“You’re done washing, good.” He moved closer to her. “Your wrist, does it hurt still?” he went to touch it, and she yanked it back with a hateful glare. 

“As if you care.” He smirked. 

“I do, you’ll see how much I can ‘love’ you on our wedding night. That’s just a few days away too, and there’s still some things to be done.” 

“Get that delusion out of your head, it will never happen!” she snarled and threw her pillow at him, it missed. 

“Oh, but it will, now we’d best get you prepared; starting with your wedding dress.” He stepped aside and to Kuvira’s surprise a young woman stepped forward. She was young, a little older than herself, large brown eyes, black hair tied up in a braided bun, tanned skin, a water tribe woman. 

“W-who is this?” she could see the girl was calm, but her eyes were fearful. She had in her arms some large bundles of cloth, and a large box on top, an embroidery box. 

“She’s a woman who’s quite proficient in Northern Water Tribe traditions, her name isn’t important. She’s here to make your dress, and she’ll prep you for the ceremony.” She spat at him, and he smacked her across the jaw. “I am growing rather tired of this attitude; I expect you to start behaving like a proper wife after we marry.” 

“Never! I would rather die than be your wife.” he laughed. 

“Try as you might, your tune will change soon enough. After all we had quite a bit of fun the last time didn’t we?” he gave a perverted smirk and her blood boiled. 

“Bastard!!” she jumped at him and tried to strike, but he grabbed her wrist and she winced. Holding her arm high above her, the muscles cramped up and he 

“It’s not good to get riled up darling, so I suggest you take a calming breath, and sit down!” he took her by the shoulders and shoved her back against the bed. “This woman will take your measurements and sew the dress, and in two days’ time I will take you as my wife.” with that said he turned back to the girl, who’s head was still bowed as he gave her a hard stare. 

‘Over my dead body.’ 

“Do not speak to her, do your work and report back to me; you know what’ll happen otherwise.” The girl gasped and nodded frantically. “Good.” He left through the door and the girl entered, setting down what she saw were light blue, white, and dark blue clothes with tribal designs on the edges. She put them to the side and opened the box, it was a sewing kit with tape measures, needles, and colored threads. 

“Who are you?” she asked and the girl shook her head, grabbed the measuring tape, and motioned for Kuvira to stand. 

‘Oh no, not this time.’ 

“Are you one of his? Or did he kidnap you like me?” she put on her commanding tone, but the girl refused to speak. She motioned for her to stand again, but she didn’t. 

“I don’t know what he’s got on you, but you can’t…” before she could finish something wrapped around her chained wrist and forced her onto her feet. Ice surrounded her ankles and up to her thighs, holding her firmly to the floor. “A water bender…great.” The girl walked up with the tape and started with her ‘work’, until she started measuring Kuvira’s arm length and leaned close to whisper. 

“He’s watching.” 

End flashback.

No one said a word as Lin drove straight to the hospital, no one wanted to and no one knew what to say at this point. The word that Nan had awoken rattled everyone to the core, but only a few could go as the healers weren’t sure how long this would take. Lin had argued, only she, Korra, and Su would go and everyone else would have to wait until they returned. Lin saw nothing good coming of this meeting, but once Nan was cleared to leave, she would be going to the police station for processing, and then the special made maximum-security prison until her trial. 

“We’re almost there.” Lin’s voice reached Korra’s ears, seeing the large medical facility just a few blocks up ahead. The trip hadn’t been too long, even with the vines and the wreckage, though it wasn’t a short one. 

“Ok, how are we doing this?” 

“I think I should be the first to speak to her, she was a Zaofu citizen after all.” Su looked at Lin. 

“You can, but as the chief of police I need to be present with you.” 

“What about me?” 

“I think you should stay out of sight for now; just don’t let her see you while we question her.” Korra wanted to argue, but she knew next to nothing about Nan other than Su’s facts, so she nodded in agreement. 

“Fine, but if I hear something I don’t like I can’t promise not to jump in.” 

“Just don’t attack her, I don’t want Raiko on my ass anymore than he is already.” 

“I can do that.” Lin parked the car out front, Korra spotted a detective coming their way. He said something to Lin and she turned to Korra and Su. 

“The healers want to see us before we talk to Nan, this won’t take long.” Su and Korra followed the chief, the detective leading the way. They went a few floors up, taking the stairs, to the fifth where Nan was being kept and secured. As they approached her room it was guarded by two policemen, metal benders from their uniforms, and a healer came out. 

“Healer Yun.” Lin called to him, and he looked up from his clipboard. 

“Chief Beifong, Avatar and…” he saw Su. 

“Suyin Beifong.” Su spoke with little pride in her voice. 

“Ah, forgive me I should’ve realized…”

“It’s nothing, how is the prisoner?” Su gave Lin a look at the word ‘prisoner’ but kept quiet. 

“Healing fine chief, but she will have to remain here a little longer.” He paused. “Her bones are healing well, and we’ve given her salves on her wounds and transfusions for the blood loss, but her body is still quite weak. She won’t be able to walk for some time, and there is the matter of her sanity…we’re thinking of sending in a specialist.” 

“Save that for later, let us talk to her first.” Lin told him and he nodded. 

“We’ve given her a mild sedative, but she should be lucid enough to speak. I wouldn’t speak too long though, prisoner or not she is a patient and if you want her to stand trial, let me and my staff do our jobs.” His words were firm and stern, but no one argued. After he left Lin walked into the room first, then Su, and then Korra; the avatar stayed behind the bed curtain, but she could see the bruised and bandaged face of Nan Tao clear as day. 

“Hmmm, well isn’t this a fabulous surprise…forgive me if I can’t roll out the red carpet, the hospital is rather…plain.” Korra could feel the anger radiating fast off Su, but Lin kept calm. 

“You’re awake and obviously coherent, I assume you know why we’re here.” 

“You mean an old mentor can’t come and properly greet her former student? I dare say Chief Beifong, one would expect you to have some better manners, how disappointing.” Lin glared at her. 

“Don’t turn the tables on us Nan, we came here for answers.” Su practically growled out. 

“Of course, you did, but I can’t guarantee I’ll give them.” The two sisters exchanged a look, and Su gave a loud sigh shaking her head. 

“If you don’t want to end up in prison for the rest of your life, maybe you should cooperate. From what Su’s told me, you were one of her best students, and your family is highly respected, would you want to put them through all this?” Lin tried the guilt card, first choice. 

“Family? Oh don’t bother with them Chief, my family and I haven’t spoken in years and frankly I could care less what they think of me.” Su let out a gasp. 

“How can you say that? Ever since your sudden departure from Zaofu your mother and father have been worried, have you even contacted them since then?” 

“Of course not, I think they would’ve already told you if I had.” 

“Why did you leave in the first place? You didn’t give a clear reason in your note.” Nan laughed. 

“My reasons are my own but let me tell you the first step I took outside of that ugly city, felt like a true breath of fresh air. Do you know how nice the sky looks at night? I mean when the domes aren’t closed over you and blocking off the natural beauty of the moon and stars? It felt so nice not having to ‘sneak out’ of my old home just to get a glimpse of it all.” Korra could feel the anger radiating off Su, the jabs at her home and the domes used to protect the city, low blow. 

“Is that why youou dismantled the domes, to see the sky, and not just use the platinum to build that weapon...” Nan held a finger up at Su. 

“Not entirely, but mostly. I mean you must admit the city looks so much better without those giant lotus domes, too bad now that I’m out you’ll be rebuilding them. Such a shame…” she sighed. 

“You don’t sound too heartbroken about it…” Lin stared at her. 

“A minor inconvenience, nothing to lose sleep over.” 

“I don’t know how you could do all this, stealing someone’s identity, enslaving our nation, and bringing war under your dictatorship. Why Nan, why?” Nan smirked and giggled at Su. 

“Now now I wasn’t entirely to blame in this you know, your son was more than happy to help me.” The anger waves got stronger. “How is he by the way? Still heartbroken over my little…explosion?” Su looked ready to punch the evil bitch, but Lin held her back. “Oh, don’t be so upset Su, I took good care of him while we were out saving the nation…you know, something you were too gutless to do?” 

“I had my reasons not to, and everything you’ve done has proven me right! You took control of the states, you forced people into slave labor, and you angered the spirits by tampering with the vines, and took their power to create a superweapon that almost killed me and my family!” 

“A shame I failed, but as a leader one must make sacrifices for the greater good of others; I’m sure you understand.” Su shook her head. 

“No I don’t understand, how could you do this to me? What did I do to make you become such a monster?” Nan threw up her hands.

“And here we go again, you know Su not everything is about you, everything I did wasn’t to get at you it was more…of bringing natural order back to this forsaken nation. After all, we’ve had so many horrible leaders in the past it was time to put forth a good one, me!” she said this while pointing at herself, Korra rolled her eyes. 

“Bringing natural order, chaos, you know Zaheer once told us the same thing, just before we locked him up.” Lin pitched in. “Why don’t you tell us how long you’ve been involved with the Red Lotus?” Nan put on a thoughtful look. 

“Hmm, how long how long, I would say…since after I turned sixteen. Aiwei was a good teacher, oh yes he preached, he was inspirational, laid back but firm, oh yes, he was a good one.”

“So what, one day you walked up to him and asked to be taught about his cult? The same one who’s members were in prison while he ran and hid like a coward?” 

“Oh no chief no, no see I was in a bit of a state, when he ran into me on the main estate’s gardens. I was a bit distraught, so he offered me a little tea back in his home.” Su’s body stiffened. 

“You were alone with h-him? In his house?” Nan gave her a look. 

“Get your mind of the gutter Suyin, we only had tea, and we talked. He was a traitor oh yes, but he wasn’t into little girls. I was out of there in less than half an hour, but in the short time I was there, he was very convincing.” 

“Convincing? He convinced you to join their cause?” 

“Well not at first, but after a while it all made sense about the world being too restricted with the leaders of every nation and even the governments underneath them, if they had any. I mean you all know what the queen was like, tyrannical, greedy, hideous, an all-around bitch to her own people, and of course there’s President Raiko, who’s a weak little politician only caring about appearances to boost his ego.” 

“Is that why you tried to conquer Republic City? Because he’s a moron?” Korra decided to make herself known and walked around the curtain. 

“Aahh Avatar Korra how nice to see you again.” Nan gave a nasty smirk. “How is everyone doing?” 

“They’re fine no thanks to you, now how about you stop wasting time and answer my question.”

“Of course, and to make it short, yes. I wanted to get this city under my control, because Raiko does nothing but kiss the asses of other world leaders. After all he pretty much left your homeland in the dust when that civil war broke out between your tribes. He handed over control of Ba Sing Se mere weeks after Bataar Jr. and I arrived, but did he lend a hand at all? No, he hid away in this city and went on like nothing happened, so much like Suyin.” 

“I didn’t want to be seen as a conqueror!” Su wanted to charge but Lin held her firm. 

“But you were the best choice, no one else could do it since the other leaders had their own nations to rule, but you abandoned it, even after Bataar and I were out there fighting day and night for everyone.” Su’s shoulders sagged, but she kept her angry glare up. “To think you were a good role model once, but you failed me just as you failed your own blood.” 

“That’s not true, I treated you the same as everyone else, you were one of my best students.” 

“But I wasn’t THE best, as I should have been…” Nan’s eyes turned dark in anger, but it faded quickly as it came. “Enough about me though, avatar I’m sure you have some questions but again, I can’t guarantee they’ll be answered.” 

“Fine, you told me in the spirit world, just before you passed out ‘hail the red lotus’, but now that I think about it, your actions don’t match theirs. From what I remember, the Red Lotus was all about ridding the world of controlling governments, to create chaos, yet everything you’ve done in these last three years…that doesn’t add up to them. You used spirit magic to mask yourself as Kuvira, using her face, her name, her power, and you tried to ‘unite’ the entire nation under one rule. You pretty much wanted to be the leader…” 

“Rightfully so, I had everything else stolen from me in Zaofu, so when an opportunity came I took it. I put myself in harm’s way to get everything under control, and it was all worth it when I finally had what should’ve been mine.” 

“What do you mean?” Su stared, but Nan shook her head.

“Can’t give away too much can I? If you’re so smart, maybe you’ll figure it out though I highly doubt it.” Lin growled.

“I’m getting tired of this, but I agree with the avatar, none of your actions match up with the Red Lotus’s ideals. Why would you do the opposite of their plans, and why use Kuvira as the face?” 

“Well, no one is perfect.” Nan shrugged. “Zaheer did things his way, and I do things my way.” She let out a yawn. “Now if you don’t mind, I would like to take a little nap, after all this bed is probably the most comfortable one I’ll be in until you escort me off to prison.” She laid back against the pillows. 

“Oh no, we’re not done with you yet.” Su shook Lin’s hand off her shoulder, and walked up to Nan, gripped her shirt and yanked her face close to hers. “You’re running circles around us, but you’d better answer this. Where is Kuvira?” Nan was a little shocked at Su’s anger, but then her lips spread into a smile. 

“Wow Su, you seem like you actually care about our darling captain.” Su gripped the shirt tighter in her fist. 

“Don’t play games with me Nan, where is she? Is she working with you?” Nan only laughed, pissing Su off more. “TELL MEEEE!!!!” her grip tightened more and Nan suddenly started gasping for breath, Lin and Korra both had to yank her away as the healers came bursting into the room. 

“Miss Tao, Miss Tao are you alright?” Nan held her throat and pointed a shaky hand at Su. 

“S-She…she tried to…kill me…” she gasped out. 

“I did not, I barely had a grip on her!” Healer Yun glared at Su. 

“Ms. Beifong, Chief, Avatar, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He summoned others into the room, all surrounding Nan’s bed. 

“We aren’t done here yet!” Lin yanked Su behind her. 

“Yes we are, sorry for the trouble Healer Yun.” Su struggled against Lin’s hold, and Lin motioned for Korra to help her drag Su out of the room. They dragged her through the hall and towards the staircase all the while Su fighting to get free and either beat Nan bloody or commit outright murder. 

“Su stop it!” Lin pushed her sister against the wall. “There’s nothing else we can do right now.” 

“Oh yes there is, let me go back and beat the information out of her!” 

“No! If you go and mess this up Nan will stay in the hospital longer, and we’ll have to wait LONGER to get answers!”

“And we don’t have longer, what all we heard back there I don’t like.” Korra rubbed her eyes. “She turned the questions around on us…” 

“She’s holding back, and if she’s anything at all like the others, she won’t crack easily.”

“Which is why we need to keep interrogating her! I won’t let her get away with this!” Su made to march forward but this time Korra stepped in the way. “Let me pass Korra.” 

“No, you’ll only make things worse, let’s reflect on what we know.” 

“I agree with Korra, and I can tell you now Su, in case you didn’t Nan has a lot of resentment towards you, probably even the rest of the family.” 

“I can see that Lin, which is why I don’t understand this. I only ever treated Nan as a successful student, I had a good relationship with her parents, she got along with all my children, but she goes and stabs me in the back because she claims I stole something from her!” Korra’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“No, not you.” She started to pace on the steps. “Nan claims she had everything taken from her in Zaofu, and you told us that she and Kuvira were fierce, natural rivals. She also avoided questions about Kuvira, so I’m fairly sure the rivalry goes a lot deeper than we think.” 

“She did claim she should’ve been the best; my guess is Kuvira was number one and she felt slighted.” Su ran a hand through her hair. 

“I don’t know Lin, none of this makes sense still.” 

“Then maybe we need to speak with everyone else, get their points of view on Nan growing up.” Korra stared at Su. “Her issues are deep, we’ll start with the rest of the family, maybe even call up Nan’s parents…”

“Korra.” Su shook her head. “I’ll deal with them, let’s…let’s wait until tomorrow to talk with Opal and the rest. I…I need some time.” Lin gently gripped Su’s shoulder. 

“It’ll be ok Su, one way or another, we’ll figure this out.” Su didn’t look too sure. 

“Lin…she did something to Kuvira…” 

“We’ll find out Su, we will.” The younger sister took some comfort in her elder sister’s words, but Korra could easily see the unease. 

‘I hope you’re right Lin, I really do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had to stop it somewhere didn’t I? 
> 
> Things are still going off here, Nan isn’t being cooperative, but something is waaaay wrong. Now Korra and the others need to go elsewhere to find the truth, but is there anything else? Will the mystery guy show up? 
> 
> Next chapter we have the other Beifongs sharing some of their own past experiences with Nan. Bataar Jr is going to get a moment with Korra, and another flashback in place that will include warnings. This flashback will likely be longer than the others, give you one guess why.
> 
> Comments/reviews are much appreciated.
> 
> Later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for waiting I’m sorry to have been off so long. With the holidays and all, things just have been insane around here, hopefully this makes up for the wait. 
> 
> This chapter is darker than the others, flashback wise at least. Warnings are below, if you dislike these with trigger warnings I suggest you skip over it; I take no pleasure in these scenes, they just make up for the plot. 
> 
> Warning, forced marriage, rape, and minor character death ahead; again skip ahead if you don’t want to see it. 
> 
> I don’t own Legend of Korra.
> 
> Normally I’d say ‘enjoy’, but the first bit doesn’t call for that.

Flashback:   
The days that went by seemed almost endless to her; after being left alone with the water tribe woman, being measured, poked, prodded, and pricked a few times, a dress was sewn and fitted onto her like a doll. She would admit the gown was beautiful, dark and light blue colors, beaded empire styled waist, scalloped neckline, long billowy sleeves, almost transparent, and a blue Watteau train at the shoulders. She also wore some flats, simple blue ones that were oddly comfortable. The bottom of the skirt was flowing, lined with white fur, the dress hugged her form nicely but unlike other ‘brides’, this was no happy occasion. 

“I will escape.” She whispered, knowing the woman could hear her even as her concentration was on her hair. Her long, wavy dark tresses were pulled up in a mid-high bun, with small braids hanging down on either side of her head. She also had on a small tiara, fitted onto her head, with tiny diamonds sparkling like stars. 

“We’re almost finished, let’s do your makeup next.” She didn’t move. “Miss, please…” the tone was almost begging, so she let the woman do as she wished. Why Unalaq insisted on dolling her up when he’d already bruised and drew blood from her, she didn’t know nor did she care. 

She allowed the woman to press, paint, and style her face as she wished, when she was done she turned her around to face the mirror, and though she hated this, the woman staring back at her was almost unrecognizable. Never really having a need for makeup she’d never used it, not even for gatherings in Zaofu, yet the beauty staring back at her, it almost, almost, made her look like a princess. 

‘Get it together dammit! You’re not his whore and you’re not his wife!’ she shook her head slightly, remembering the situation she was in. 

“You look lovely miss.” 

“Thanks.” She said it, but she didn’t mean it. The woman packed away the makeup and the tools, 

“The auspicious time is here; I have to escort you upstairs.” The woman pulled a long, dark blue cloth out of a bag and loosely tied it around her head. “Hold onto my hand, I will guide you.” She took the extended arm, sensing it close by, and let herself be led out of the ‘dungeon’. 

They went up some stairs and through a couple of hallways; she used her seismic sense to try and find an opening but everything was so fuzzy. She kept tapping into it but all ways seemed either blocked or far off, no telling what this woman could do if she tried to bolt now. Timid and quiet as she was, never underestimate benders of any sort. 

She was broken out of her thoughts when she suddenly stepped into soft ground; a heavy smell of salt and windy breezes blew into her, and she recognized the smell as the ocean and beach sand. They walked a few paces forward until the woman suddenly stopped. 

“Now’s our chance…” she heard her say until the blindfold was taken off, almost hastily. She grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her in the opposite direction they’d been going, until they caught a clear view of the shoreline and a…a dock with a motorboat. “He’ll notice us soon, run as fast you can to the boat I’ll try and fend him off.” 

“What are you…?” she shook her head.

“No time to explain, wait five minutes if I’m not behind you go without me.” She gave her a slight shove. 

“No, no I can’t let you take him on yourself…”

“You’re wasting time talking to me, go now! Run!” she nodded quickly and turned on her heel, taking off in a sprint towards the dock. She ran so fast her shoes came off, but she didn’t care as she came close to just fifteen feet away from her destination before something burst out of the water. Whatever it was it was fast, and strong, as she suddenly felt her heart stop when the boat was split in half and sank into the water. The thing that sank it flew right in front of her, and she was terrified as she laid eyes upon an angry, vicious looking dark spirit. Two others joined in and surrounded her, she would’ve been helpless if she didn’t feel the wet sand underneath her feet. 

“Sorry.” She said to them and the wet earth under her flew out at them. She managed to hit one with mud boulders, but it barely did anything other than anger them. They circled her so fast one of them managed to knock her down, but she bent the mud into spikes and aimed them at the three. Two were hit, but they continued to circle until suddenly, they stopped. She didn’t have to wonder why, when she looked up and saw to her horror, Unalaq with his hand raised and the water tribe woman floating in mid-air, her face pained and terrorized. 

“I had a feeling this might happen, it’s a good thing I decided to have the ceremony on the full moon.” She looked right above him, seeing the full moon shining brightly and over the area. 

“No…” she whispered. 

“Oh yes, I’m sure you’ve heard of bloodbending my dear, and now you’ll get to witness why others fear it so much.” His hand moved and the tribal woman’s body twitched horribly, the sounds of her muscles stretching making her scream. 

“Stop!!” she stood to run at him, but her own body was suddenly pulled into his horrible grip. 

“I hate to do this to you darling, but you’ve tried my patience tonight.” He grinned at her and moved his fingers; spirits it hurt so much, like her organs and veins were fighting the pull but she couldn’t do anything. She let out a whimper, trying hard not to scream but with the other hostage doing so it was difficult. 

“Let her…go!” she snarled at him, but he only laughed. 

“I intended to do so if she did as I instructed, but unfortunately, she did not. Now she must face the consequences, and so will you.” He bent her into a kneeling position and held her down as she was forced to watch him move the woman between them. 

“S-Stop…don’t h-hurt her…” she tried to plead, but it did nothing. 

“Consider this a lesson darling, actions always have consequences.” His hand rose a little higher, and she watched helplessly as the woman’s neck twisted around. The sounds of the bones breaking released the scream she tried to hold back, the woman’s face was frozen in a mask of pain and horror. 

“NOO!!” Unalaq dropped the body in front of her, even as she was still held down by his bloodbending her eyes couldn’t stop staring. She didn’t notice as he got behind her, or as he moved her up slightly with a hand on her neck. 

“Now then…” his voice broke her gaze, and she stared up at him. His hand rose high above his head, and the evil gleam in his eyes made her blood chill. 

“W-What’re you…?” he said nothing, and his hand went down fast; his fingertips touched her forehead, and everything went black. 

Sometime later:

She didn’t know how long she’d been out, but when she fully woke, something didn’t feel right. She couldn’t explain it, couldn’t describe it, only that of an empty, hollow feeling inside she couldn’t place. 

“Glad to see you awake darling, I was a bit worried.” Unalaq’s voice made her jump, and she spotted him at the corner of the bed…wait, bed? Taking a sudden notice of her surroundings, she realized she was in a new room, and she still had on her dress, but no sign of the woman…unless…?

“Where…where is she? What did you do…?” she regretted the questions as he leered at her. 

“She’s in a better place now, that’s all you need to know.” He sat down next to her and his hand stroked against her hair, which had fallen from its ties and was now a mass of loose curls splayed out on the pillow. 

“Why, you didn’t have to kill her…” 

“I did, I might have done so anyway but she did what I wanted…and now my bride…it’s time.” 

“Time…” her eyes widened at his meaning. “No!” she tried to sit up but her body felt so weak. Her strength was depleted, but how? “What…w-what did you do to me…?” 

“Hush now, it’ll be alright…” he loomed over her, pulling the shoulders of the dress down to reveal bare skin, which his lips found and started placing small kisses in a line up to her ear. 

“No…no don’t do this…” she struggled again, he shushed her and soothed her hair, before gently pinning her on the mattress. “Get off me…” she didn’t want to beg, but she couldn’t fight back. 

“Don’t worry pet, I’ll be gentle since this is your first time.” He started taking the rest of her dress off, and she squirmed but it did nothing. It didn’t take him too long to remove the clothes, and when she was completely nude his settled a hand between her legs. 

“Don’t…don’t…” he began to rub. 

“You’ll like it.” He leaned down and kissed her mouth, before suddenly flipping her onto her stomach and gripping her wrists behind her back. She froze as she felt him tie them together before he quickly spread her legs wide enough to seat himself between them. 

“No…no please…” his fingers moved to her exposed entrance, and he began to finger at her clit before the fingers pushed inside her. He moved slow at first, until he pushed a third finger in and picked up the pace, which started to hurt. 

“Hmmm, you’re starting to get wet but you still need a little help…” she didn’t dare ask what he meant, but whatever she could say was silenced as she whimpered; a long and wet tongue began licking at her, and it was making her body respond fast. The sensation was unwanted, but her body wouldn’t obey her as this bastard seemed to know how to work an orgasm out of her.

“Aah…” the sound escaped her lips before she could stop it, and it only encouraged his movements as his fingers spread her open further. “Nnnggh…” she couldn’t get away, it was pointless. As he continued to ‘taste’ her, it wasn’t long before the burning sensation inside returned, and she screamed into the pillow as it burst out like a tidal wave. She went limp against the mattress, and then froze as she heard a rustle of clothing behind her, looking over her shoulder she saw him strip nude. His large, erected member looked so big she feared he would tear her in half. 

“I had planned to let this go a bit longer darling, but the first time isn’t always the best fun.” He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her. She felt his hotness prodding at her entrance and tensed up knowing what came next. “You must relax darling, or it’s going to hurt more.” 

“Don’t do it…I-I’ve never…” 

“I know, I could see from the first time I touched you that you’re a virgin, let me guess…you wanted to save yourself for that Beifong boy?” she gasped as he started rubbing himself between her lips, it made her sick. 

“B-Bataar…?” How did he know that? How could he know?

“Yes, that’s the one…” he panted out. “Forget about him, you have me now.” 

‘Never…’ she bit her lip, feeling the tip of his cock push into her. 

“I would apologize darling, but I think we both know that’s not going to happen.” One fast push inside, and she screamed in pain. Something broke inside her, and it felt like her insides were being ripped with each thrust. “Aaah…you’re so tight…” 

“N-No….no stop…please…!” his pace slowed, and then quickened as he gripped her waist hard, panting like a dog. “Slow down…slow down…that h-hurts!” she screamed as he pounded harder. 

“Oh it d-does…?” he breathed out. “Then…let me fix that…” he reached around her waist to fondle her clit, and though she would never admit it, it helped a bit. The pleasure mixed with pain, until she felt him swell up inside, and spill his seed deep into her. A few thrusts later he collapsed on top of her; tears fell down her face, but she held back the sobs as her entire lower region throbbed painfully. The feel of his sweaty back against hers, the tears just continued falling as he tiredly kissed the back of her neck. 

“Y-You…monster…” she spat at him, and he pushed himself up, pulling out of her. 

“That was good darling…I’m sorry if I was too rough.” He stroked her hair. “I know I promised gentleness, but I guess you can’t blame me for my excitement. Such a beauty you are, far more than my first wife.” 

“First…?” he shushed her and put a finger to her lips. 

“A story for another time, for now, let’s rest.” Anything she wanted to say died on her lips as a cloth was suddenly pressed against her mouth, and in no time her world went black, again. 

End flashback.

Two days had passed since the ‘talk’ with Nan, and unfortunately after Su’s outburst the hospital staff had to ask she no longer visit the ‘patient’ on the premises. Lin had to fight with Raiko to keep Su out of trouble, thankfully it didn’t take much as she revealed to him the facts about Zaheer. The president wanted to interrogate Zaheer some more, but Lin stated unless they had more from Nan Zaheer might not be much help. He relented and let them go with whatever they could come up with; Nan was off limits until the hospital cleared her, so Lin put extra security around her room and the facility. 

When Su broke the news to the rest of the family no one could believe it, and who could blame them? This was a woman who supposedly was best friends with all growing up, and here she was masquerading as their former captain of the guard. Korra didn’t know what to think, no one knew how long this went on and Nan wasn’t talking. Dammit, she felt like the world’s worst avatar right now!

“AARGHH!” Korra’s fist punched into the stone floor on the temple’s training grounds, leaving a huge spiderweb pattern. She had come to the island to try and meditate but her thoughts were racing so fast she couldn’t focus. 

“Korra?” she turned at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. Asami had come with her to the island, mainly to get her mind off things, and she’d been helping Pema in the kitchen until now. 

“Asami, sorry did I spook you?” 

“No, are you ok?” Korra waved her hand, it felt a bit sore but nothing major. 

“I’m fine, just frustrated that’s all. Are the Beifongs back yet?” 

“The ferry should be here soon, Tenzin said they’re here for one more day before going home.” 

“What about Bataar?” 

“Lin was able to get him temporary house arrest until his trial, so he’ll be in Zaofu until then. Oh…” 

“What?” 

“He mentioned wanting to speak to you privately but wait until after the others speak first.” Korra stared for a bit. 

“When did he tell you this?” 

“He didn’t, Lin passed on the message.” 

“Ok, let’s head inside…” Korra pointed towards the dock, and Asami spotted a ferry just coming in. The girls met with Tenzin at the gazebo, and he led them into the main dining hall. A few minutes after the Beifongs came in behind Lin, none looking happy. 

“So…we’ve all been briefed of the situation.” Tenzin sighed. “It’s obvious Nan has issues with your family Suyin, so why don’t we all start by you telling us some of your best times with Nan?” 

“Why? What good will it do?” Opal looked at her mentor. 

“It’ll help us to understand or at least attempt to understand Nan’s motives, figure out when this started.” Lin assured her. “Su, do you want to go first?” Su sighed. 

“Nan was a top student, I mentioned it before. I remember the first time she did metalbending, she was a natural, she needed a little help with her form, but she was good.”

“She got along with your other students?” Su nodded. 

“I told you she was good with everyone…”

“It’s true, whenever I had trouble in school she was there to help out.” Opal jumped in. “I remember she gave me snacks while we studied. I wasn’t allowed to eat sweets before dinner, but she always said she had too many and gave some to me.” 

“So she was your friend, what else?” Opal thought for a minute. 

“She was more than friend, I thought of her as a sister. Once, I was about ten, and I came home from school upset because some kids were teasing me about being a nonbender, saying I wasn’t really a Beifong. Nan found me in the gardens, she sat with me, listened, told me I shouldn’t worry what they thought of me. I was a Beifong, just because I couldn’t bend earth didn’t mean anything.” 

“You were bullied?” Su looked at her daughter with concern. “Opal why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Nan told me not to worry, she said she’d teach those kids some manners if they ever teased me again but I couldn’t let their words get to me. She told me to rise, do good in school, be strong but be me. I could always go to her if I had trouble, when you and dad were busy, or when the boys were doing other stuff. She was always so open though…” Lin touched Opal’s shoulder. 

“Boys? Anything you’d like to share?” 

“Nan sparred with us a lot, she helped mom out when she got too busy.” The twins glanced at each other. “Sometimes she’d even watch us practice power disc.” 

“She’d cheer us on, didn’t play though.” 

“Why not?” 

“She always thought it better we just practice, we’d just started the game then.” Wing shrugged.

“That was before she joined the guard, after that she spent most of her time training.” Wei ran a hand through his hair. 

“Huan?” the would-be artist shrugged. 

“I didn’t really spend time with Nan, often I would just say hey or hello, but no.” 

“She didn’t really understand him.” Su gave a small smile. “She would tell me Huan was such a mystery.” 

“Yet she too is a mystery.” Korra whispered to Asami. “Bataar, senior…what about you?” 

“Nan and I weren’t close, but she was always nice. She’d greet me if we met in the halls, often she would remind me if something important was up.”

“Such as our wedding anniversary, which you almost forgot.” Su smirked at him and he blushed in embarrassment.   
“Yeah, thankfully she reminded me the day before and I was able to pull it off.” All the Beifongs smiled minus Lin, Bataar, and Huan. 

“So she was a nice girl, a good student, and a friend…yet she didn’t exhibit any strange behavior?” Lin looked at Su. 

“I told you she wasn’t leader material, she could get cocky and overconfident but by the time she joined the guard she matured. She improved, she behaved, she was good…”

“No she wasn’t.” Huan pitched in. “Yes she was nice mom, but you know she had a jealousy streak.” 

“Especially with Kuvira.” Bataar Jr. spoke up, he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, his attention at the window. “Nan was second best, but she wanted to be THE best.” 

“She told us that at the hospital.” Korra looked at Lin. 

“Why don’t you explain Bataar? You’re the only one who hasn’t said anything nice about Nan…”

“That’s because I hated her.” He turned and looked Lin dead in the eye. “The rest of the family may have bought Nan’s sweet little princess act, but I know what she was really like.” 

“Then tell us…” he took a breath. 

“Nan was a nosy little brat, one could probably say she stalked me when we were teenagers. Each time I would go outside or walk through the estate I would catch her watching me. Sometimes she would try to talk to me, but I brushed her off because she would literally get shoulder to shoulder with me.” 

“She had a crush on you, it was harmless.” Opal gave a slight glare. 

“I know, and I told her constantly I didn’t like her that way. She didn’t take the hint, and it was Kuvira who got her to back off.” 

“How?” Korra wanted to hear this.

“Kuvira was my best friend growing up, we got close maybe six months after she came to live with us. When I wasn’t with dad or any of the family I would find Kuvira and we’d sit down to do our schoolwork. Sometimes Nan would try and join in, but we would get her to leave.” 

“She was persistent.” Huan jumped in. “I remember once Kuvira caught Nan going towards your room, and she stopped her. Apparently Nan heard you weren’t feeling good and wanted to see you, but she blocked her.” 

“Nan was always jealous of Kuvira, because even if Nan worked hard, Kuvira was always a step ahead. They hated each other, but unlike Nan who would throw a tantrum, Kuvira would keep calm and be fair.” 

“No she wouldn’t.” Opal was defiant. “When we first met all she did was glare and be rude, she didn’t even try to get along with us.” 

“She was just abandoned by her family Opal, how would you have acted if our parents left you in the care of strangers, never to return or even call or write to check up on you?” Bataar glared at his sister. “Don’t act like you were innocent either, you didn’t like Kuvira at all when we were kids. I know she wasn’t easy to get along with at the time, but you didn’t make her feel welcomed.” 

“I tried.” 

“Not hard enough, and I know Nan encouraged it. I also know those kids that teased you said maybe Kuvira was a true Beifong because she was strong as a bender, that you were switched at birth and maybe you were the orphan, not her. The teachers liked her a lot because she was intelligent and a fast learner.” Opal looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. “You were jealous too, don’t try to deny it.” If Opal wanted to retort, she wisely kept quiet. 

“Back to the topic at hand, it’s obvious Nan hated Kuvira, but how deep did it go?” Lin looked at Bataar. 

“I’m not sure, I know that Nan always tried to outdo Kuvira but it never worked. Sometimes she would bait her just to get Kuvira in trouble, but it didn’t work. Even if it had, I doubt mom would’ve believed it was Nan’s fault.” 

“That’s not true Junior…” 

“Oh don’t bother mom, you may have had Kuvira as your protégé but you adored Nan over her most of the time.” Huan stood by his older brother. “Especially when her folks were around, it was so obvious they wanted her to date Bataar, thank goodness he saw through it.” 

“Indeed, you have no idea how much Kuvira wanted to prove Nan was just a selfish, spoiled little brat, but it was pointless and she already made ‘friends’ with Opal and the twins. It would’ve been her world against Nan’s, and who’s side would you have taken?” 

“I would’ve tried to get both sides of the story…”

“Like you did that time Nan and Kuvira got into a fight, and Nan’s wrist was broken?” Su’s eyes widened slightly. “Yeah, you consoled both girls but you punished Kuvira because she only had a few bruises. Nan’s parents didn’t ask for punishment, but you grounded Kuvira for a month and took away most of her privileges. Did you even know what the fight was about?” 

“It was a disagreement, but nothing Kuvira had to break Nan’s wrist over.” Bataar shook his head. 

“Nan had gotten in Kuvira’s face about being abandoned, she called her a poor, dirty little street rat. At that time Kuvira was still working on her anger management, but Nan pushed it and it went downhill. You didn’t even ask Kuvira why she did it, only dismissing it as her ‘violent tendencies’ taking over again.” 

“The point being mom, Nan took advantage of your kindness many times over the years. Kuvira was a troubled kid we know, but at least she tried later to be good, otherwise I doubt you’d have given her the Captain’s badge.” Huan gave Su a look, but Korra decided to speak up. 

“I think we all need a breather right now, Bataar, I know you wanted to talk with me privately. Do you want to take it outside?” he nodded, and they left the others alone to speak. Korra led him out to the gazebo, seeing him relax a little away from the rest of his family. 

“Thanks for agreeing to speak with me.” He told her. 

“I’m not sure why you’d want to see me alone, but you’re welcome.” He looked out at the ocean. “What you said back there about Kuvira and Nan, was it really as bad as that or worse?” 

“A little of both, those two never got along and if they did it was only when my mother was nearby. Nan knew what made Kuvira tick and she used it to suit her jealous thirst.”

“Su told me back in Zaofu, Kuvira was like a daughter to her, do you agree with that?” 

“She raised her yes, but as far as being a mother to Kuvira, well it’s debatable.”

“How so?” 

“Mother did act all maternal when Kuvira first came, but over time she grew distant. Kuvira would watch her with the twins, with Opal and even me and Huan, and it would hurt. She wasn’t entirely neglectful, but sometimes when she doted on Opal like a princess it upset Kuvira. Not out of jealousy or anything, just that Kuvira wanted the same mother-daughter bond they shared.” 

“Did she tell Su that?” 

“She tried, but in time Kuvira accepted that she would never be a true daughter to anyone. Mother encouraged her talents and housed her, but I know she didn’t love Kuvira the same as the rest of us.” 

“You loved her though, right?” he turned back to Korra. 

“I did, I was the one who comforted her when she was sad, played with her when she was lonely, I even told her no matter what I would always be there for her. Granted she told me not to ‘smother’ her with love, but by the time we began dating I was her main confidante.” Korra chuckled. 

“When was that? You first dating I mean?” 

“A month before you showed up in Zaofu, but we kept it quiet.” 

“Oh? Why?” 

“Well for one we weren’t sure how my parents would’ve taken it, and two, Kuvira…I guess you could say she had a stalker.” Korra’s eyes narrowed.

“A stalker?” 

“She confided in me that sometimes at night when she was on patrol or training, she felt someone watching her. When she went into her rooms something was off, like someone had been in there but left no trace.”

“How long did that go on?” 

“She didn’t say exactly, but I could tell she was scared. I let her into my rooms at night, and she’d leave early in the morning so no one would catch us.” This made a little more sense, something else to add to the notes for Lin. “It stopped after we left, I assumed whoever it was gave up.” 

“And you’re sure it was Kuvira you left Zaofu with?” he looked at the ground.

“I don’t know anymore, I guess I won’t until Nan confesses or until you find her accomplice.” Korra stared. “Aunt Lin told me, I’m not surprised if she had help no way Nan is intelligent enough to pull this off on her own.” 

“I will update you as best I can, but you’re going back to Zaofu on house arrest…” he stopped her. 

“Just promise me something.” 

“Promise what?” he walked a little closer to her. 

“Find out what happened to Kuvira, and if she’s alive, please do whatever you can to keep her safe.” Korra gently grabbed at his shoulder. 

“I give you my word, as the avatar, to do my best to find out the truth. Whatever has happened, I will find out.” He relaxed a bit. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written a chapter this lengthy in a long time, my fingertips are still a bit sore lol. Anyway we know a little more on Nan now, and I apologize for the dark scene earlier. There will be others to come, so if you see warnings, skip over them if you don’t want to read. 
> 
> Next chapter we’ll look more into finding the accomplice, and Korra is going to start having some odd dreams, well odd or awful, you’ll have to wait and see. There might be another flashback I haven’t decided yet, but be prepared in case there is. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience again, I’m glad you’re liking the fic still despite the darkness that comes. I can promise in the future things will get better, but I can’t give away too much can I? 
> 
> This chapter Korra starts off with a nightmare, one that doesn’t make sense and then some sexy time with Asami for a treat. Afterwards we will go into the plan in finding the accomplice, no flashback this go round. I will warn you though, hints of death are involved in this dream. Read along to find out more.
> 
> I don’t own Legend of Korra.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dream scene:

It was dark all around, the air was thin, thick with smoke coming from all directions. The strong smell made her sick, her eyes burned from the haze, each breath she took made her lungs feel like they were on fire. She waved her hand trying to summon some air, but it was fruitless. She walked further, to wherever she could find an opening, but smoke surrounded her like a black cloak. 

“NOOOOO!!” she heard someone scream out. 

“H-Hello…” she coughed. “Who’s…who’s there?” 

“AAGHH!” a scream of terror made her jump back, so far she lost her footing and her knees hit the ground. 

“EEEAYAAAGH!” she screamed in pain, quickly getting up as fast as she could. Looking down she saw her pants were scorched, and her skin was turning a nasty red, forming blisters. The sand, it was hotter than a desert in summer, it burned her! She covered her mouth with both hands and started to run, until she suddenly collided with a hard wall, and it broke from the impact. 

“Stop! Stop it please they’re only children!” she heard a man’s voice pleading. 

“Shut up old man!” something was knocked down, it landed with a heavy thud. 

“I-I beg you…he’s not here, we don’t know where he is…please don’t hurt them!” the room heated up suddenly, and the smell of burning wood hit her nose. 

“S-Sir…he has a point, they’re just kids…” someone else spoke up. 

“We have our orders from the Fire Lord, no survivors.” Some heavy footsteps were heard, and she heard some faint crying in the background. She also heard sniffling, and a few tiny pleas for someone to help. 

“D-Don’t…!” the man’s voice from before cried out again. Looking up, her left eye was swelling and her vision was slightly blurred, but she saw a tall man, covered in black and red armor standing in front of a group, but she couldn’t make out the faces. 

“L-Leave them alone…!” she tried to call out, but no one seemed to hear her. Two other men in red and black armor held down an old man, a man wearing an orange robe with a long white beard, bald, wearing a wooden pendant. 

“Kill them now, if he’s not here then we clean up the rest.” The largest one raised his hand, and a bright rush of flame surrounded the room. 

End dream scene.

“NOOO!!” Korra sat upright fast in the bed, awaking the sleeping woman next to her suddenly as she began to breathe heavily, clutching at her throat and gasping. 

“Korra?!” Asami quickly turned on a lamp on her nightstand, and gently wrapped her arms around her panicky girlfriend. “Korra, Korra it’s ok, breathe, with me in and out, come on in and out.” Korra heard the words and she did as told, wiping her forehead drenched with sweat. 

“I-I…fire…s-smoke…”

“What?” Asami smoothed Korra’s damp bangs back from her face. 

“There was a fire…smoke…” 

“Whoa now, easy, easy…” Asami started to rub at her back. “Take another deep breath.” Korra did so. “Now, was it a nightmare?” 

“It…It was, but something was off…I don’t understand…” 

“Hey, it was just a nightmare, it’s ok.” Korra felt herself be pulled into her girlfriend’s arms, placing her head on Asami’s shoulder as she kept whispering reassuring words to her until her breathing evened out. Korra pulled away just a bit but let Asami hold her close enough to where a few kisses were placed on her face and neck. 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I just, it was just so real…”

“It wasn’t Zaheer was it?” Korra shook her head.

“No, no it was…somewhere and it was burning, and then…” Korra couldn’t bring herself to bring up the horrors she’d seen, she swallowed a lump in her throat. “I need to get up, I can’t go back to sleep yet.” Asami glanced over at the clock on the wall. 

“It’s almost three, how about some tea?” 

“Tea’s fine, just hope we don’t wake the others.” She was referring to Mako and Bolin’s family, they still lived in a bigger part of the mansion but the first rooms weren’t too far from the kitchens. 

“Ok, come with me.” Asami climbed out of bed with Korra, pulled on her robe and held her hand out for Korra to grab. They strolled quietly through the halls until they made it downstairs; Asami put the kettle on and prepped the tea, while Korra took a seat near the bar. 

“You didn’t have to get up with me Asami…” Asami turned to her. 

“I know, but I wanted to because I hate seeing you upset especially after a nightmare.” She put the box of tea, lavender chamomile, down on the counter. “You would do the same for me.” 

“I would, I would stay up all night if it made you feel better. I just…this one doesn’t make sense.” 

“Do you think it has something to do with the battle, against that colossus?” Korra shrugged.

“It could, but why would it be a nightmare about fire and a hot ground? The only brightness that day was from that spirit beam, that’s all.” 

“Fire and hot ground?” 

“I remember, I smelled smoke and it was so much I couldn’t breathe, and then when I fell onto the ground it felt like I stumbled into some hot coals or something.” Asami’s eyebrows rose slightly.

“That is odd…what else do you remember?” Korra swallowed hard again. 

“Screaming…begging, a man was begging for some kids to be spared…” 

“Kids?” Asami covered her mouth with a slight gasp. “And this just came out of the blue?” Korra nodded. “You should probably talk to Tenzin; I mean this could just be a random nightmare but it wouldn’t hurt to ask him.” 

“Yeah, but I’ll wait he’s got enough to deal with as it is. If this happens again I’ll speak to him.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes. 

“Good, I don’t want you keeping this to yourself.” Asami walked over to Korra and hugged her. Korra relaxed easily in the hug, until she felt warm lips kissing her neck and up to her ear. The avatar moaned, holding Asami against her as the kisses continued, and then gasped when those pale hands grabbed at her waist and rear. 

“Asami…?” Korra’s face heated up, getting a cool kiss to her cheek. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve had any alone time like this, I think we could both use a little relief don’t you?” the CEO went back to kissing tanned skin, and Korra couldn’t hold back the moans when those same hands went under her shirt and into her pants. Asami’s first hand went around and began to grope at Korra’s chest, playing with her boobs and pinching her nipples until they hardened. Pulling back quickly Asami lifted Korra’s top up to show those perfect mounds and leaned down to suck the nipple. Korra couldn’t hold back the whines, it felt so good her entire body was on fire; her nether region was tingling with arousal, and Asami must’ve sensed it because her other hand came around and cupped her sex. 

“A-Ahh…Asami…” Korra started kissing Asami’s own pale skin but the CEO pushed her back. 

“No, this is about you right now. Come on, up on the counter.” Korra didn’t need to be told twice, she pushed herself up and back, until she was full seated on the edge. “Ok, let’s get rid of these…” Asami quickly pulled down Korra’s pajama pants and underwear, getting a full view of her glistening cunt. “Oh wow, just a few kisses and touches, and you’re drenched already.” 

“L-Like you said…it’s been a while…” Korra opened her legs a little. 

“Then I doubt this will take long…” Asami licked her lips and leaned in to lap at Korra’s entrance. She focused on the lips, avoiding the clit until she heard Korra grip the edges of the counter, and went to fully suck the little nub. 

“Oooh…ohhh spirits…Aasami…” Korra’s head went back as a wave of pleasure washed over her, her hand moved to grab at Asami’s head as it intensified. Her tongue moved against her expertly, and Korra yelped when she felt a finger enter inside. 

“Mmmm…” Asami’s moans vibrated on Korra’s clit, oh it felt so good! The finger was joined by another, pushing in and out as Korra felt her peak rise higher and higher. Asami’s other hand reached up to play with Korra’s breasts again, and one little pinch of her nipple made the avatar come. She cried out with the tea kettle covering up her screams, Asami drank up the juices like a sweet treat before pulling back to wipe at her mouth. 

“Ooh…” Korra caught her breath, Asami leaned up to kiss her lips. “That…that was amazing…” 

“So short, you came undone in a matter of minutes.” Korra gave a playful glare. 

“You weren’t in a teasing mood this time, but who knows? I’ll return the favor…” Korra went to pull at her girlfriend’s robe, but Asami pulled away to take the whistling tea kettle off the stove. She took out two cups and poured the hot water in, getting their cups ready after adding a little sugar and honey to both. 

“Here.” Asami passed Korra her cup. “You should put your pants back on, wouldn’t want anyone to see you half nude.” Korra gave her a look. 

“B-But don’t you want to…?” Asami touched her wrist. 

“We still need to sleep, you need to rest, let’s finish the tea and get back to bed. And in a few hours…” she leaned into whisper in Korra’s hear. “You can serve me breakfast in bed.” Korra’s entire face lit up like a firecracker. 

The next day:

“Good morning avatar, aren’t you in a chipper mood today?” Korra arrived at the police station to check in with Lin, and she dare say she had a bit of a spring in her step when she entered the woman’s office. 

“I guess I am, but I won’t bore you with the details.” Lin laid back in her chair.

“Well, I’m glad at least one person is having a decent morning so far.” Korra stared at the woman. 

“Is everything ok, wait, no, of course not sorry.” The avatar felt some guilt pile up inside, while she and Asami had a good early morning, others around them weren’t doing so well. The citizens were in disarray and living in camps after losing their homes in the battle, the vines were still acting up so most of the areas were closed off, the police were scattered about trying to find Nan’s accomplice and maintain order, even the airbenders were being overworked. 

“It’s fine kid, we all need a little light in our lives even with all this.” Lin sighed. “How is Asami?” 

“She’s doing better, thanks.”

“The funeral arrangements?” 

“Mostly finished, it’ll be a small, private ceremony open only to few friends and some family.” By family Korra meant herself, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, the children, and probably Lin and Kya for moral support. Asami being an only child, along with both her parents, had no extended family to reach out to so it would be a handful of people. 

“Let me know the date when you can, I’ll be there for her.” 

“Thanks chief, so, any updates so far?” 

“Afraid not, but Zhu Li and Bolin are working with a sketch artist to find this guy. Su and the others have left, but Su is going to come back around after Junior gets settled in.” 

“She wants to go at Nan again?” 

“I’d believe so, but she’s agreed to keep out of the investigation unless we call her, and we keep her informed of whatever we find out.” 

“Raiko threatened her didn’t he?” Lin nodded. 

“They spoke yesterday before she left. He still has doubts about Kuvira not being involved, but he’s admitted this is all too strange to just brush off. He told Su to let us handle the investigation, and he’ll speak with the other world leaders as soon as we get more evidence.” Now that was a bit odd. 

“He’s acting like he actually cares…” Lin snorted. 

“The elections are coming up in a few weeks, no other candidates signed up yet but he’s trying to put on a good face for the people. I’d keep that under wraps though, we don’t need to cause problems right now.” Korra nodded. 

“Agreed, but has anything else come up with Nan? Her condition? Has anyone come forth about her?” 

“Not yet, the healers have said she’s doing fine physical wise, give it another week of rest and she’ll be good to transport to her new cell.” 

“Platinum?” Lin gave a small smirk.

“Can you think of anything better?” Korra shrugged. “Korra, between you and me, I don’t want Su too involved with this.” 

“I can imagine why, she’s too close to the facts.” 

“That and if she gets near Nan again I doubt you or I will be able to stop her. Which is why I’m asking you to let me handle the talking if she asks questions, and I don’t know what you spoke with Junior about, but don’t tell me. Just keep your head up, and don’t go after Raiko if he pisses you off ok?” 

“I can promise to be level-headed, but Raiko, I can’t say.” 

“Just try, I don’t want to get a call to arrest the avatar, again.” 

“No problem there, are Bolin and Zhu Li here?” 

“Interrogation room six, wait until they come out first. Oh, and Korra?” 

“Yeah?” Lin leaned forward on her desk. 

“I would consider going to speak with Zaheer again, and if possible, take Tenzin with you. See if he’s found out anything we can use.” Korra looked unsure but nodded. 

“I’ll wait you guys put the bolo out on this mystery man, then I’ll pick a time to go see him.” 

“You can wait until after the funeral if you wish, whenever is good for you. Also, don’t discuss the details with anyone outside those who already know, I don’t need to tell you how delicate this is right now.” 

“Right, anything else chief?” 

“No, go and see your friends.” Korra gave a little bow and left out the door. It didn’t take long to find the right interrogation room, so she waited outside until Bolin and Zhu Li came out. 

“Ok, this looks good the chief will have fliers made and hopefully we’ll find this man soon.” They came out with a middle-aged officer, holding a sketch pad. 

“Hope so, every second counts.” Zhu Li spoke and then spotted Korra. “Oh, Korra hello.” 

“Korra!” Bolin went up to hug her, which she returned. “Oh man, you look good.” 

“Thanks, you too, Zhu Li. You guys done with your meeting?” they nodded. 

“Excuse me, I must get this ready.” The officer/sketch artist left in a hurry, leaving the three alone. 

“I’m glad you came today Korra, I wanted to ask how things are going so far with the investigation?” Zhu Li adjusted her glasses. 

“So far the same, no leads yet, Lin doesn’t want it spoken of too much.” Korra looked down and saw the engagement ring on the former assistant’s finger. “I heard the news, congratulations.” 

“Thank you, I know it seems a bit odd for me to be marrying Varrick but…” 

“Oh, not odd at all, honestly I can’t imagine a better person to keep Varrick in line.” They all laughed. “Have you started making plans yet?” 

“We were thinking a ceremony on Air Temple Island, Varrick is going to talk with Tenzin later. We’re thinking maybe next week, Varrick is already having plans made for the food, the guests, even my dress.” The woman blushed. 

“The dress is your thing though right? I hope he’s at least letting you give input.” 

“He is, I’ve already picked out a gown but I have to hide it from him.” Korra laughed. “You will be there right?” 

“Oh yes, no problems. A wedding will give everyone something happy to look forward to, we could all use a little happiness right now.” 

“Yeah, and guess what? Varrick has asked me to be the go-between? Isn’t that awesome?” Bolin was beaming with joy.

“Sure is Bolin, are you certified though?” 

“Got certified yesterday, Varrick rushed the paperwork but it’s all set. Opal’s going to be my date, the entire Beifong clan is invited too.” Korra kept the smile up, a wedding might do everyone some good. 

“I’m glad and listen guys…” Korra took a breath. “Don’t say anything about the case to anyone ok? Nothing above the details we already know, Lin wants this kept down until we get more concrete evidence.” 

“Our lips are sealed Korra, don’t worry. Right Bolin?” Zhu Li nudged him. 

“Right, I know I’m normally bad with secrets but I can hold onto this. Hey, Zhu Li don’t you have to meet Varrick? At the caterer’s?” 

“Yeah, do you want to join us Korra? Bolin?” Korra held up her hands. 

“Thanks for the invite, but I’m going to go see Mako and then I’m meeting with Asami later. I’ll see you later ok?” the two shared a quick hug with Korra and left the room. Korra took a minute to ponder over the facts, and then back to that nightmare. Why did she dream that? Why did it look so real, and where was it taking place? She knew it was probably nothing, but it still scared her. 

It could wait though, plans were to be made, and hopefully the upcoming events would help get her mind off it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, it’s been a while since I’ve updated two fics back-to-back, this three-day weekend did me some good I guess lol. I wanted to have some good scenes considering the horrors to come, so be prepared as darker ones are ahead, but there will be some lighter chapters in between. 
> 
> Next chapter we have the funeral for Hiroshi Sato, a small but brief ceremony with some tears on Asami. Korra will have another nightmare, little different from the first and then we’ll either go into a scene with Tenzin, or the thing with Zaheer I don’t know yet. 
> 
> Comments/reviews are much appreciated!
> 
> Later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this chapter isn’t a happy one but I can promise it’s not too horrific either. It’s also a bit shorter than the last one, but I will promise a longer one next go round. 
> 
> In here, we start off with Hiroshi’s small and brief funeral, and Korra has a small conversation with Tenzin. I’m throwing in a flashback at the end for our favorite metal bender, read along to find out. 
> 
> I don’t own Legend of Korra.
> 
> I’d say enjoy, but this doesn’t call for that, not yet.

Korra stood by her girlfriend, holding her close as they watched the casket that contained Hiroshi Sato’s body be lowered into the ground. He was being buried next to his wife, per a will Asami had recovered in his study, straight forward to leave everything to Asami if she proved herself a worthy CEO. Varrick and the board of Future Industries all agreed she was, no ifs ands or buts about it. 

“Asami…” the CEO looked up when Tenzin addressed her. “This was a lovely service.” He touched her shoulder, and she wiped her eyes. They were tear streaked, but she kept a passive look. 

“Thank you very much for coming.” Pema came up to hug her, the kids too, Tenzin gave her a brief one but she appreciated it. 

“I won’t miss the old guy; he was a jerk.” Meelo crossed his arms, only to get a swat from Ikki, and from Pema. “Ow!” Tenzin gave him a look, and his face reddened in shame. “B-But I’m sorry you lost him Asami…I mean he was your dad…” 

“It’s ok Meelo, lots of others disliked him too.” She patted his head. 

“Still…I’m sorry.” Korra couldn’t really fault the kid, he didn’t mean to speak rudely but he would learn. 

“We’re all sorry Asami.” Ikki hugged her again, and then produced a small bouquet from behind her back. “I-I brought these for your mom, I figured since your dad was getting some, she should get a few too.” Asami smiled and took the bouquet. 

“Thank you Ikki, that’s very sweet.” Jinora handed her a bouquet as well, and Asami placed them against Yasuko’s headstone. A lone tear fell to the ground, and Korra rubbed her girlfriend’s back gently. She wiped her eyes one more time and stood to face the others. 

“If you ever need anything you just ask dear.” 

“Thank you Pema.” Korra held her hand tight, it was all that kept her from completely breaking down. Planning the service hadn’t been too difficult, but going through old memories while doing so, that was. 

“I’m sorry as well Asami, Hiroshi was a brilliant man. He made some bad choices, but he was brilliant, I’ll give him that.” Lin shook her hand. 

“Thanks chief.” 

“We’re here if you ever need us Asami.” Mako hugged her and Korra. He had come like Lin to provide moral support, Asami needed to know she wasn’t entirely alone in this. He was also happy she had Korra, they needed each other. 

“Thank you all for coming, I just…I need some time to myself for a while.” Bolin came up to hug, as did Opal. 

“We understand, just don’t close yourself up ok? Call us if you need us.” 

“I will.” Korra put her arm around her girlfriend. “I need to go, we both do I’m sorry…” Opal touched her shoulder. Even if today was for Asami, both women couldn’t help but notice how the young airbender looked tired, very tired. 

“It’ll be ok, you’ve got us.” Asami nodded. 

“Korra, let’s get back to the car.” A few last goodbyes and thanks, the two women went straight to the car, which had a driver since Asami was in no shape to drive them back to the estate. They would go back, change out of the funeral clothes, and if possible, Korra would get Asami to take a nap and relax. The woman had been up all night just looking at old memories of her parents, even going through some of her old childhood things she kept in a box deep inside the closet. Korra had stayed up with her to give comfort and offer moral support, so both women were exhausted. 

“Ma’ams, we’re here.” The driver caught their attention, had the drive really gone by so fast? 

“Thank you.” Asami paid the man his fees and a little extra, and they went inside. Mako and Bolin’s family had already given their condolences, so they wouldn’t be bothered for the remainder of the day. 

“C’mon Asami, let’s go.” Korra helped her girlfriend up the long staircase until they reached their room. Neither woman said a word as they changed into some comfy loungewear, and curled up on the bed, holding each other. 

“Korra…” Asami whispered.

“Yeah?” her girlfriend leaned further into her arms, Korra wrapped them around her thin frame enough for a gentle hold. 

“Stay with me please, don’t go…” Korra heard the whimper, it broke her heart. 

“I won’t, I’m right here.” Asami’s hand reached out and gripped her bicep. 

“No…” she yawned. “I mean…don’t go away again, like that…” it hit Korra suddenly, and the guilt returned. 

“I’m not going anywhere Asami, I’m right here with you.” Asami’s face leaned into Korra’s chest, it didn’t take long before the CEO fell asleep. Korra stroked the silky tresses through her fingers, in a way it calmed them both. 

Was she going to mourn Hiroshi Sato? Not much, he’d tried to do away with her and the others, even his own daughter but she had to admit, the man had a heart. If only he’d listened to it more…oh well, he was gone now, and Korra vowed to herself that she’d always be there for Asami. 

‘Always…’ Korra’s eyelids felt heavy, she gave Asami one quick kiss on the forehead and let her mind close off to rest. 

Dream sequence:

A red sky high above her, the air thick with blackened clouds and falling ash, her lungs hurt, her eyes stung, they watered up so fast she couldn’t see well. 

‘W-Where…where is this…?’ she moved forward, trying to get to a better spot. When she came to an opening, she spotted a terrible scene. Long black and brown ships stretched out across the sea before her, longboats rowing towards the beach fast, and she saw the uniforms…fire nation?! 

‘How?’ where was she? This didn’t make sense, there wasn’t any war with the Fire Nation! All that stopped years ago, what was this? 

“Sir…we’re here.” She heard someone speak. 

“Good, burn it down, all of it!” survivors?! She turned around and there were a few small wooden buildings, and one large one in the middle. Screams were heard from inside, she had to help!

“YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!!” someone shouted loud and a huge rush of wind blew her off her feet. She coughed as the ash got into her lungs and struggled to get up as she spotted three grown men battling against the soldiers. 

“No…no get back!” she called out, but they didn’t hear her. The soldiers dodged the attacks easily, and she could see…airbenders! They threw several bouts of air at their opponents, but each one missed or barely hit. Several other soldiers came around, and when the clouds cleared the bright red sun gave the soldiers their incentive, and in less than a minute, flames appeared everywhere. 

“AAGGHH!!!” the three men fell to the ground, bodies aflame and she tried to summon the water, but she couldn’t. Why wasn’t her bending working?! 

“Fire the houses, draw them out!” the soldiers all took a fighting stance, and fire sprung out all around. 

“NOOOO!!” 

End dream sequence.

“NOOO!!” Korra bolted up so fast she thrashed and lost her balance, quickly falling off the bed and onto the floor. She landed on her side and her leg twisted a bit, and the blanket around her legs didn’t help the situation either. When she tried to move her muscles cramped up, but nothing felt broken; she carefully got up to sit back on the bed, and noticed that this time her scream didn’t wake Asami. 

‘She’s really out…’ no sleep the night before had the woman out like a light. She needed rest though, at least Korra didn’t accidentally hit her going down. 

‘But that dream…I don’t understand, why did it come?’ it was as bad as the last one, maybe more. The same thing, fire, smoke, red skies, but the soldiers…fire nation soldiers? Airbenders? Where did that come from? 

Maybe she should speak with Tenzin, he might be able to at least help figure out the dream. Only the second one too, but why was it happening? The boats…they were fire nation, but the designs were different from todays. The soldiers too, air benders, spirits now she was getting worked up!!

‘Could it be…no it’s not possible, that’s gone.’ It couldn’t be a connection to her past lives, she’d lost that in the fight with Vaatu. But…did the blast from the spirit beam do something to her? No she wasn’t struck, ok she glowed when they ended up in the spirit world but still…it didn’t make much sense. 

‘I need Tenzin, no sense in putting this off.’ Korra quietly snuck out of the bedroom and went down the hall to Hiroshi’s old office. Asami had moved some things around, but the picture of her with her parents was still in the same place as before. Korra admired it a bit, and then dialed the number to Tenzin’s study. 

“Tenzin speaking…” his voice came after a few rings. 

“Hey Tenzin…” 

“Korra? This is a bit of a surprise, we only saw you this morning…wait are you alright? Is it Asami?” 

“No, no she’s asleep right now. I was calling…because I’ve been having dreams.” 

“Dreams? What kind of dreams?” 

“Ones that don’t make a lot of sense, but I think we should discuss it in private. Can we meet up tomorrow?” 

“Of course, where do you want to meet?” 

“Could you come here? To the Sato estate I mean, I don’t want the other air benders to hear this.” He paused. 

“It’s no trouble at all, I can come after breakfast if you wish?” 

“That works, I’ll have some tea ready for you. Tenzin…you remember when I lost my connection to my past lives?” 

“Yes…”

“I don’t…I’m not sure but…these dreams, it…I can’t say it over the phone. I’ve only had two, but this is beginning to scare me.” 

“Don’t worry Korra, we can discuss it tomorrow. Just get some rest tonight, and if you have another one…call me.” 

“I will, thanks Tenzin…oh and please don’t say anything to anyone yet, I don’t want the others to worry.” 

“I won’t Korra, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Ok, thanks Tenzin, see you then.” She hung up after that, taking a breath. She didn’t want to let Tenzin know everything over the phone, she just needed to get through tonight. It wasn’t late in the day, and she’d only slept for an hour; so maybe she could try sleeping again. 

Korra walked back into the bedroom, where Asami was still fast asleep and clutching at Korra’s pillow. The water tribe girl couldn’t help but smile, if the pillow were a stuffed animal Asami would look much cuter. She also noticed how relaxed her girlfriend looked, good, the sleep was helping her more. Carefully sliding back into bed she put an arm over Asami’s bare shoulder and gently held her close; if only they could have more moments like this, every day would be so much simpler. 

Flashback: 

Whatever he’d given her had her so groggy she could barely move; her entire body felt heavy like lead, her head pounded hard, but when she tried to move her legs her entire lower half ached something so awful she nearly screamed. Her insides throbbed, and she could feel something wet and sticky in and out; her eyes widened as she recalled the night before, and she let the tears flow but she didn’t dare make a sound. 

“Darling, you’re awake.” His voice made her jolt, she turned her head and saw him at the door, wearing a long blue robe with his bare chest showing. “I was beginning to worry; it seems our wedding night took more out of you than I thought.” 

“You…you…” she swallowed the large lump in her throat. “You raped me…” he walked up and smoothed her hair out of her face. 

“You are my wife now, therefore you will have to adjust to performing your duties soon enough. Since it was your first time though, I will be lenient. I’ve just drawn us a bath, it’ll help with the pain you’re no doubt feeling now.” He hooked his arms under her back and legs and lifted her up. She winced loudly as the pain intensified, but he didn’t acknowledge it. He carried her out of the bedroom and into the large bathroom, she saw the tub was filled to the brim and the water was hot; the smell of florally oils hit her nose, and she screamed as he set her down into the tub. 

“Hush now darling, it’ll pass soon.” He moved her to the side, stripped off his robe and sat himself in the tub next to her. “Aaah…this is delightful…” his hand went down into the water and began to rub against her legs. 

“Let me go…” he kissed her cheek. 

“You’ll have to give that up my dear, we wouldn’t want another incident like before would we?” he grabbed a cup and began to pour water over her hair. She didn’t dare to move as he began to wash her, each touch making her skin crawl worse than before. 

It didn’t take long before he finished, and then went about washing himself. In the minutes that passed her body began to heal, and she could move a little better but her strength was still weak. She hated feeling like this, if she were at full strength she could easily take him down. 

‘That’s better.” He said, and after stepping out of the tub he grabbed a towel to dry himself, before ‘pulling’ her out and wrapping a long white one around her body. She didn’t resist as he led her over to a large white vanity, sat her down on a cushiony stool, and began to comb out her long, wet hair. She kept her eyes on the edge of the vanity, not wanting to look up and see him behind her; not a word was spoken between them, not until he finished. 

“There we are, all nice and clean, but before we get you dressed I have something to give you.” He moved away to the other side of the room, and she kept quiet. She heard him return but refused to look up, then she heard a strange, metallic rattling sound, and jumped when something cold and hard went around her neck. 

“What…what is this?” she heard a lock click and went to grab at it, feeling it was a thick metal collar. Looking at the mirror she saw the collar was black, but it had some water tribe designs carved into it. 

“Don’t bother darling, the lock is custom made and only I have the key.” She looked up and saw him put the key away in his pocket. Giving him an angry growl, she stood up and shoved him away from her. 

“I don’t need the key…” she snarled, moving her hands back to the collar she went to bend it off, but nothing happened. She tried again, the metal wouldn’t respond to her, and then she froze…she couldn’t sense it. Taking a moment, she tried to use her seismic sense, but the ground beneath her feet didn’t respond either, she felt nothing. “What…what’s going on?” her response came in a laugh, and she looked at Unalaq and his smug grin. “What did you do to me?” 

“I believe it’s obvious darling, you’ve lost your bending.” She paled. 

“No…no…no it can’t be!” she tried her seismic sense again, nothing. She tried to bend the metal from around her neck, still nothing. 

“It’s useless darling, your bending is gone. My first wife was a nonbender, and so I think its fitting that you become one as well.” She tried to pull the collar off, but it was locked on her tight. 

“You took my bending…give it back!” 

“I can’t, only the avatar can do such a thing. Besides, it’s not the end of the world for you, you’ll manage fine without it.” He walked up to her and hooked his finger to the front of the collar, pulling her towards him. She was nose to nose with him, and tried to pull back but he held tight as he kissed her lips. Before he let go she heard something attach to the collar, and he turned her around to face the mirror. 

“No…” the tears returned, when she saw her reflection, her green eyes instantly landing on the collar, and the round pendant now dangling from the front. In the middle of the pendant, she could see something that looked like a symbol of the Northern water tribe, giving the reality that she was marked as ‘his’. 

“This is a good look for you darling, especially without this in the way.” He took the towel off her, and she was nude again. She used her arms to cover her chest, but he forced her to move them back at her sides. “The collar looks nice on you as well, it’ll be a bit uncomfortable at first but you’ll adjust.” 

‘Bastard…’ the tip of his finger traced the bottom edge of the collar, until it stopped to rest on her jugular and trace down to the pendant. 

“This collar was specially made for you my dear, and I can see I chose well. This will be a reminder to you, that as long as you wear it, you’re my wife; mine to have, mine to use, and mine to keep for as long as we both shall live.” 

“Never…” she couldn’t finish as he tugged the collar back and choked her slightly. 

“Don’t push me so soon darling, this is only the first day of our marriage. Now, let’s get you dressed, and I’m sure you must be starving by now, so I’ll fix us some breakfast.” He bent down to kiss her shoulder, all the while ignoring the pained look on her face as one tear fell from her eye, and landed on the pendant. 

End flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out sooner but it was harder to do than last time. My workplace has been bought out by a new company so there’s a lot going on as we move things over. I’ll try writing more, but with the way things are now I’ll be lucky to even get a paragraph done. 
> 
> Next chapter, we’ll have Tenzin and Korra meet up to discuss the dreams, but is Tenzin going to be able to help, or will Korra have to figure this out on her own? We’ll also bring up a little happy bit with Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding on the way, and then maybe skip ahead to the actual ceremony. I’ll figure it out somehow, don’t worry. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Later!


End file.
